Take My Hand
by AngelWings0409
Summary: Konan makes a big mistake marrying a man she thought was perfect and he is changing her. How will the gang react to this? Au Modern world. Konan x Oc for now. Eventually Konan x Pein T for language.
1. Prologue: It begins

**Summary: Konan makes a big mistake marrying a man she thought was perfect. A few weeks into the marriage she sees a completely new side of him and, unknowingly to Konan, he is changing her. Pein and the rest of the gang have noticed the change in their best friend but she refuses to tell them anything. Pein and the others now have to try and help their best friend or risk carrying the burden of not being able to assist her.**

**Pairings: Mostly a friendship thing between Pein and Konan for now and Konan with an OC.**

…**..**

**Prologue: It Begins**

**2 months before wedding day**

Pein sat on a couch in his lounge reading a newspaper, scowling at it now and then. He was still scowling when there was a knock on his door. He sighed and stood up to answer it. If it was one of his friends they had better have a good excuse for bugging him when he was rarely off on a Saturday.

He opened the door.

"What do you want-" He stopped midsentence when he saw who was at the door. "Oh, Konan, what are you doing here?"

Konan stood with a raised eyebrow, since when was it wrong to visit her best friend? Before she could speak Pein ushered her inside. He was dressed in a jeans and white tank top; his usual attire when he was at home during the weekend. She sat on one of the couches while he sat next to her.

"So, you had something to say?" He said, crossing his arms.

"I did but before I say anything- here." Konan handed him an envelope.

"What is this?" Pein held the envelope between his thumb and forefinger, turning it around to see if there was any writing on it. Konan rolled her eyes.

"Just open it."

Pein did as she said and to his surprise there was an invitation inside and not just any invitation, a wedding one at that. Pein never got any wedding invitations because he never attended them anyway but when he read whose wedding it was…

"You're getting married to **that** man?"

"Yes, and I have a favour to ask of you." Pein face palmed. He just knew what was coming.

…**..**

Wedding day

Konan stood in front of the body length mirror admiring herself. She had to hand it to the makeup artist, she did an amazing job. As they say less is more and that was exactly what the artist had said but even so Konan was surprised at the flawlessness at using so little.

The simple strapless, pure white silk dress with a black sash around the waist was what Konan had fallen in love with when looking for a dress and with a pair of white heels it was just perfect.

They had decided on three bridesmaids and best men. The bridesmaid would be friends or family from his side and best men from her side. Of course she didn't have any living family she could use so she took people that meant just as much. She had chosen her best friend Pein which was a very obvious choice and to his dismay he couldn't refuse. Her second choice was Deidara because he practically begged her and last but not least was Hidan. She would've chosen Itachi but he had family issues at the time and couldn't come to fittings and such.

She looked around her room. Most of her furniture and items were already gone because she was moving to his house. The few items that were left behind were mostly larger, more fragile things, such as the mirror which she would fetch some other time. She was going to miss the place, it was her first home she had bought from her savings and now she was going to sell it and let the money grow in the bank. It was small but big enough for her.

Her chain of thoughts was interrupted when the door to the room opened and Pein came in with Hidan. They both donned black suits with blue ties. Hidan was pulling at his jacket and frowning but when he looked up at Konan his eyes widened a little and he wolf whistled.

"Now that guy is seriously fucking lucky. He's gonna have the surprise of his life." Hidan grinned at her. Pein rolled his eyes at the silver haired man and then looked to Konan.

"Where's Deidara?" Konan asked when she noticed the blonde wasn't with them

"Touching up the hall along with arguing with Sasori." The two were in charge of decorating the hall but they argued a lot over most things.

Konan chuckled and smiled. Pein didn't look to happy about wearing a suit. He hated the things, they were way to stiff and uncomfortable for his liking. He had even complained about the bridesmaids eyeing him when they went for fittings. He was also forced to take out his piercings on his face and ears but he refused to take out the two below his bottom lip.

He sighed. The things he did for his friends.

He looked to Konan.

"Are you sure about this? It's almost time to go." Konan held his gaze before nodding.

It was the biggest change in her life as well as mistake.

….

**A/N: Just something that was on my mind. How was it? Good, bad? Should I continue? It was just the prologue so the usual chapters will be longer and much better.**


	2. Konan's Plight

**A/N: Major timeskip, 'kay?**

**Chapter 1: Konan's Plight**

One year later

Konan put on the long sleeved sweater she really didn't want to wear. She hated long sleeved sweaters, only wearing them when it was really cold and windy but under these circumstances, she couldn't leave without wearing one. Exiting the room and going down the stairs she saw her husband.

"Taro, I'm leaving now. I'll be back later." She said to him and headed towards the front door.

He was in a pair of boxers and lying on the couch, watching TV. His messy was black hair in all different directions and the bags under his eyes indicating sleepless nights. He didn't look at her but spoke nonetheless.

"Where are you going? I thought you were staying at home today."

"I'm going to meet Pein and the guys for a bit. I've been at home every weekend for the past few weeks. You could come with…"

He turned around and his eyes were narrowed.

"No I'm not ever going there and I don't want you going there either. There's something wrong with those people."

"But it's only for a little while and I haven't seen them in a long time… I promise I'll be back before dinner." Konan assured him, not even arguing about her friends' sanity, and his features softened.

"Fine. You know I love you right?"

"I know."

….

Hidan switched the channel to the next and repeated again. He along with the rest of the group except Deidara and Tobi, who went to the corner shop to buy bottles of cool drinks, was sitting in the lounge which was fairly large. There were three large couches and one TV stand in the middle. Itachi was standing by the window and observing the children playing outside and Kisame was watching the fish tank he had practically begged Pein to install. Pein was reading a magazine on the couch and Kakuzu was reading the newspaper. Hidan and Sasori were watching TV but Sasori had lost interest after Hidan wouldn't stay on one channel.

"Fuck, it's Saturday but there's nothing on TV. Pein you really should upgrade your stuff to cable."

"Hidan I'm hardly at home. What use would that be?" Pein said, looking up from the magazine.

"It would've been useful right fucking now…" Hidan mumbled.

"That would be a waste of money if he's not at home." Kakuzu said and Hidan rolled his eyes at the miser and looked to Pein again.

"Hey, did Zetsu say when he was coming back?" The jashinist asked.

"Yes, he's returning next month."

Zetsu had gone to Australia just two months ago to meet a doctor since he was bipolar. The changes in his personality had been happening a lot more often and it was getting dangerous, so dangerous that they would even send him to another continent for treatment.

"We should send Tobi next… he is about the same as Zetsu. It could get bad if we delay it for more than a few months." Sasori stated.

"We'll have to save up then to send him too. The trip for Zetsu already put a dent in my pocket." Pein said.

Right then Deidara walked in through the front door with Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi bought ice cream!" The excited Tobi shouted. Deidara rolled his eyes and walked to the kitchen with a packet that had three bottles inside it with Tobi following close behind.

"Hey Hidan did you eat my food? I only went to the corner shop and it's gone, yeah!" Deidara called from the kitchen.

"The hell are you blaming me for? I wouldn't eat your shit even if you begged me!" Hidan called back.

"Sheesh I was only asking, yeah, cause last time it was you!"

"Well do you really fucking expect me to leave steak alone when you're gone?"

"Argh, it's not me going to the shop anymore! You guys can go yourselves if my food is always going to disappear, yeah!"

Kisame sniggered at the two. Their arguments were always funny to him especially since it was him who ate the food this time.

"Is Konan still coming over or should we expect that fucktard to keep her over there?" Hidan scowled.

"I don't know… She hasn't called yet so she's probably coming. Don't get your hopes too high though." Pein said.

"Can't you like talk to the guy about that? I mean really, possessive much, yeah? It's not like we're gonna steal her from him." Deidara asked Pein once he returned to the lounge.

"I agree with Deidara on that. He is much too possessive of Konan." Itachi said from the window.

"There's not much we can do about that. He's perfect in her eyes and his possessive nature only fuels that image of perfection." Sasori stated bluntly.

"But that's just plain ridiculous, yeah. It's been a year already and we only see her like once a month if we're lucky. Why did she go after someone like that?"

"Tobi thinks Konan-chan just wants to be happy!"

"Thank you captain obvious, yeah. But why him? That guy is such a…" Deidara paused, thinking of the right words.

"Wuss?" Hidan suggested with a laugh.

"Yeah he is but not only that. I just can't get to it, yeah."

"He is a foolish individual." Itachi uttered with a hint of dislike.

"Yeah, something like that. What was it he said when he first met us?" Kisame said with a grin.

"**Pleased to make your acquaintance." **Deidara said in a whiny voice before snickering at the memory.

"**That **was a fucking priceless memory. It took everything I had not to just laugh at the guy." Hidan said.

"Right but I guess it was kind of harsh to put ice down the guy's pants Hidan, yeah. He was glaring at you whole time for doing that plus I can only imagine how embarrassed he must have felt… Plus he had to wear Kakuzu's grandpa pants."

"Hey, those were on sale at the time." Kakuzu argued.

"He needed to chill the fuck out and not be like a guy with a stick in his ass." Hidan said holding a straight face for a few seconds before bursting into laughter along with Deidara and Kisame when they remembered that night. Kakuzu had a smirk on his face as did Pein and Itachi.

"Konan-chan sure chooses the strange ones." Tobi said thoughtfully once they had stopped laughing.

"Tobi, go look in the mirror, yeah."

"You mean normal. Strange is this group." Kakuzu stated ignoring Deidara's remark.

"Well this strange group is normal to us." Pein said.

"Cause we've known each other since who knows when?" Kisame said with a shrug.

"Yes, exactly that."

"But still, yeah. He's such a possessive jerk."

"Well considering whom he has as a wife, he has a reason to be." Sasori said but when he received perplexed looks in his direction he sighed and thought of a simple explanation.

"Think of it like this. Imagine Konan as being a gem, his most treasured item." Sasori said.

"Yeah… but that's good right? What's so bad about it?" Kisame asked, confused.

"Would you let anyone get close to your most precious item?"

…

Konan breathed a sigh of relief at being outside again. She rarely had free time since she was a teacher. Her paperwork and marking usually took up most of her time and when she had free time she had to spend it with her husband. She was as happy as she thought she'd be but she was certain better things would happen in time.

The area she had been living in for a year… she didn't like it as much as her old home. The people were friendly but they had a kind of aura that actually repelled Konan or made her want to avoid them, like they were faking the kindness. She took the road to the nearby bus stop and started walking. She didn't want to drive his car as he complained a lot about it being expensive and all.

She was absolutely mortified when he had tried to stop her from visiting her friends just because they embarrassed him. They were **her **friends so why he tried to limit her from visiting them was stupid in itself. She had many things she wanted to say to him about his restrictions but as soon as she entered the house, the confidence would melt away leaving her with nothing but greetings to say. And his **family! **To say they treated her like shit was an understatement. So many times had the blunette wanted to punch his mother but for his sake she held back. His sister was still tolerable as she mainly talked a lot but the father looked for as many flaws as he could find. The only one of his family that actually seemed to like her was his older brother, in a friendly way of course. They were fine before the wedding but afterwards, it's like their personalities took a 180. It was like they were just waiting for her to be married so that they could start their annoying tactics. The next day she would be having lunch with them and she dreaded it as though the end of the world was coming.

They would criticize her looks, what she said and what she did. She had once invited her friends to lunch with the family and were they surprised to see ten other men at the table. The guys had, shockingly, behaved but that obviously was not enough for the crazy family. Konan hadn't heard the end of it for weeks, them claiming that she was cheating on Taro. She didn't want to bother her friends with her problems as she felt she could handle it by herself so she didn't tell them about it.

She badly wanted Pein to come over at least once again for lunch but Taro would always say no, that Pein was a bad person. Konan knew better than that but it **was **his home so she couldn't tell him what to do with it and who to invite. She had thought that when people were married that they shared everything but somehow that didn't quite fit her life at the moment. In fact everything she bought with her salary was checked by him and anything he didn't approve of would have to be returned. She couldn't even **wear** what she wanted. Konan just took it as him looking out for her; the guys saw it as him ruling her life for her.

Konan arrived at the bus stop, took a seat and sighed. She hated waiting for busses.

….

"So what's for dinner? I'm still starving since some jackass ate my food, yeah." Deidara shouted from the kitchen.

"I already fucking told you it wasn't me!" a certain jashinist shouted right back. Pein rolled his eyes. Kakuzu was about to answer when Hidan stopped him.

"Hell no! You'll probably buy some cheap ass shit that will keep us on the toilet for hours. Let's just order pizza."

"Agreed, my stomach doesn't agree with what Kakuzu buys…" Kisame said and chuckled. Deidara returned and took a seat on one of the couches.

"Tobi wants chinese. Tobi is getting sick of pizza!" Pein seemed to think about it for a moment.

"All in favour of chinese?"

All hands went up except Kakuzu's.

"Then it's settled. Tobi, go order it. Hidan you're paying, if you have money to waste on fancy weapons, you have money to buy food."

"Say what? Aw fuck." Hidan took out his wallet and started counting his money before sighing in defeat.

There was a knock on the door and Deidara stood up to answer it.

"Sweet, yeah!"

The rest of the guys looked to see Deidara giving Konan a fierce bear hug. The blunette had a huge smile on her face at seeing her childhood friends again.

"Well it's about time. We were just ordering dinner." Kisame said.

"So, where's **he**?" Hidan asked.

"At home. I doubt he'll ever want to come here again." Konan replied with a shrug and took a seat next to Tobi who immediately latched onto her arm as she sat.

"Tobi missed Konan-chan! Tobi is so happy to see Konan-chan again!" Tobi refused to let go of her arm.

"Tobi let go of her. I don't think she likes that." Itachi said and Tobi let go. Konan sent him a grateful look and he nodded. Konan looked over to Pein who was silently gazing at her and she gave him a small smile. He rolled his eyes but there was a tiny smile playing on his lips as well.

"So are you staying to eat?"

"I promised Taro I'd be back by dinner…"

"Ah screw what you promise him. We don't see you a lot so why is it wrong to relax for one fucking night?"

"I guess I'll stay but only for dinner. After that I'm leaving."

"Pfft, we all know that's not gonna happen."

"I guess we'll have to see then."

….

"Here take your shit and go." Hidan said handing the delivery man his money and taking the food bags. He headed to the kitchen and dumped the bags on the table where everyone else was sitting and talking. He immediately opened the first bag and took out the first box as did everyone else but as soon as he did he frowned.

"Liver? Who the fuck ordered liver with noodles, seriously?" Hidan said, wrinkling his nose and pushing the box away.

"That would be me." Kakuzu said, taking the box.

"You're like two years older than us and you eat like an old dude."

"Yeah, whatever. Let me eat what I want."

Konan chuckled and took a box of her own. She really did miss the times with her friends. They always knew how to make her laugh or smile. The conversations kept going on steadily and before Konan knew it, it was midnight.

"I guess you were right Kisame. I stayed."

"And you can't deny it. It was the best fun you've had in weeks." He said with a grin.

Konan chuckled and headed to the door. She said her goodbyes and left.

….

Konan opened the door as silently as she could and closed it in the same manner. Suddenly the light switched on.

"You're late."

….

**A/N: This was fun to write… I hope you guys find it as much fun as I did.**


	3. Trouble with the in-laws

**EDIT: If you have read this already just ignore it.**

**Chapter 2: Trouble with the in-laws**

Konan stared at Taro a little surprised. She glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was past one o'clock in the morning. She held her hands up as a peace signal and for him to know she wanted to clarify her delay.

"Look I can explain. I hadn't seen them all in such a long time and-"

"Let me guess. Time passed by before you knew it." He butted into her explanation.

"Yes, but I also had trouble getting a bus this late at night."

"You could've just called me! I sat here waiting all night for you to show up. I could have just come to get you." His brows were furrowed and he had an exasperated look on his face.

"Well I never said you had to." Konan replied, looking to the floor.

"You promised you'd be back before dinner! Why didn't you just say you weren't going to be able to make it?"

"For once can't you let me do what I want? I'm not a child Taro!" Konan pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. She started walking towards the staircase leading to their bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going? We're not done talking yet!"

"Ugh, look I'm going to bed. We can solve this in the morning. I still have to get up early to cook the family meal for tomorrow."

"Fine, whatever, I'll sleep here on the couch."

Konan headed slowly up the stairs. She really hadn't meant to shout at him but lately he had been getting on her nerves a lot more and it was taking its toll on her. Tomorrow morning he'd probably apologise and say he's sorry, that he was wrong and all that stuff. This of course would make Konan feel guilty for letting him take all the blame as she was the one at fault as well. This would result in both of them apologising and everything would be just dandy after that… for a while anyway.

She undressed and put on a pair of pajamas and got in bed. The thoughts going through her mind were like lightning. Most of them were thoughts of her when was free before she was married.

She turned onto her side. The bed was warmer when she was alone.

…

Konan awoke the next morning with a splitting headache and she knew that with the day starting off like that, it was not going to end well. She stretched her body and numerous pops were heard from her joints and she sighed. She got out of bed, freshened up and got dressed in a jeans and sweater before heading downstairs to the kitchen. Taro was still sleeping on the couch, his one leg over the back of the couch and his pillow being hugged. Konan smiled and headed to the breadbox. She had a breakfast of two slices of toast and a cup of coffee before taking a painkiller and starting on her kitchen duties.

If it was something that she had learned about Taro's family was that they **loved** their chicken. Every Sunday was a day when they would have their chicken and it was also her job to make it on Sundays if they came over for lunch. She put on an apron and got out the ingredients for the meal and went to wash her hands before starting. The telephone began to ring but before she could answer it, her husband sleepily got up and answered first. He started talking on the phone and Konan continued with her business. She went to the cupboard for a bowl.

When she turned around she gave a gasp to see Taro standing right in front of her.

"Don't scare me like that." Konan said with a frown.

"Oh yeah, sorry," He said sheepishly "My parents say don't worry about lunch. They'll bring it so just relax."

Konan raised an eyebrow but nodded. It was rare that they offered to do anything if she was around, like she was some kind of slave to their wants.

"And I'm… I'm sorry about last night. I was just cranky from being tired." Konan was a little surprised he said sorry so early.

"It's okay I guess. I'm sorry as well for not telling you I would come home late." Konan said with a shrug and he hugged her.

"Mom said she's bringing mac and cheese, salad and chicken." Konan nodded, but inwardly rolled her eyes, and took off her apron. Taro sighed and looked at Konan.

"Look, to show that I'm really sorry…," He seemed to think for a moment "You can bring your friend over for dinner tomorrow. What's his name again? Pein? Yeah, Pein that's it."

Konan eyes widened a little and she smiled. Taro smiled as well but inside there were fierce feelings of jealousy. She never smiled like that for him. He watched his wife walk out of the kitchen. He knew she was either going to phone her friend now or continue with her school work. He could understand that, her job being time consuming and all, but it was a Sunday! Why couldn't she relax with him for once?

Konan headed to the house phone intending to call Pein but she realized he would most probably be at work and decided against it. He would be home at about seven and even then she'd have to be quick about calling him as he immediately takes a shower, eats and goes to bed. Even so, she wanted to speak to him as the true friends they were before she was married.

Though she would never admit it, there was definitely a rift growing between them, like fabric tearing in half, and it was her fault for not rebelling against Taro's wishes. If it wasn't for her passive nature none of it would've happened. She knew there wasn't much she could do to get her way; force was definitely out the picture as he was a man and he was much stronger than her. If she voiced her opinion he'd laugh at her and she would regret ever thinking of even trying to talk like adults.

She sighed and went back to the room to get her cellphone instead. She knew her auburn-haired friend's number by heart and instead of calling him she sent a text message.

**Free tomorrow? -K**

His reply was almost instant and Konan smiled.

**Yes… Working early shift so I'll be home early -P**

**Good, you can come for dinner. -K**

**You sure? Won't that imbecile get angry? -P**

**Watch your mouth and it was his idea. Looking forward to it. -K**

**Unbelievable, but I'll come anyway. –P**

Konan sighed in relief and lay down on the bed again. She stared at the ceiling, until she eventually fell asleep.

…

Konan woke up with a start. She hadn't intended to fall asleep. She glanced at the alarm clock next to the bed. It was 11:30.

Konan gave a gasp, jumped up and quickly made up the bed before brushing her hair again. She swiftly went downstairs, happy to find out that her in-laws weren't there yet. She gave a sigh of relief and sat on the couch. Taro entered the room reading a magazine.

"Oh you're awake. My parents are coming in about more or less ten minutes so set the table or something."

Konan nodded, stood up and headed to the kitchen to fetch glasses. She carried rinsed six glasses along with forks and knives on a tray towards the dining table. She went back to the kitchen to fetch table mats when the doorbell rang.

…

Pein was not one to fuss about most things, but when his friend had invited him to dinner, he couldn't help but smile at the news. To hear it was her fool of a husband's idea was rather shocking but he wasn't about to let a chance like that slip out his hands. It would have been better if everyone could come but he was grateful that he was even allowed come at all. He sat cleaning out a car that he had just finished working on, and wiped his forehead. It was **hot.**

Being a mechanic, he got called on at any time to fix cars that have broken down in roads and streets. Thankfully he had the early shift the next day so he wouldn't be bothered as much. The downside of his job was that he had very little free time because if he didn't get calls he would have to toil at the workshop, like now. He didn't mind, he loved his job and the pay was great.

All his friends were lucky to be successful in life through hard work. Though Deidara was still studying, they already had a job set aside for him in art because he was simply outstanding. Sasori worked alongside others as a puppeteer in a famous theatre and Kakuzu was manager of a bank. Hidan was a priest and Kisame was captain of a ship. Konan taught first graders, Itachi had a daycare centre with Tobi, and Zetsu ran a nursery. They were all happy with their jobs but Pein couldn't hide his surprise when Itachi had stated he wanted to open a daycare centre. The guy was most possibly the most anti-social person alive but when Pein saw how he interacted with children, his mind changed for the better. Itachi smiled- actually smiled- with them and showed compassion. It was a side of Itachi that was rarely showed but the children had the opportunity to see it.

It was actually kind of funny. One day Pein had visited the day care to see Itachi, who was wearing a jeans and tank top, reading a storybook to the brats while some of the children were braiding his hair. When Pein started smirking, Itachi had clearly given him a look that said **'don't you dare laugh'.** The children had then given Pein the nickname, much to his annoyance, Man of Steel because of the numerous piercings in his face as well as him working on cars as a job. Tobi would then come in with a tray full of food and hand each child a bowl of whatever it was and let Itachi continue reading his book to them. To anyone else it would have been a strange sight but the mothers adored Itachi because, apparently, his manners were **charming **and Tobi was wonderful with kids.

The orange haired man sighed and went to get a drink of water. Just when he was about to open the tap he heard a familiar voice shouting in the entrance's direction.

"**Hey Pein, where are you, yeah?!" **Pein rolled his eyes and got his water before heading towards the entrance. The blonde haired man standing at the doorway with a huge grin on his face surely wasn't a good sign in any way.

"Deidara shouldn't you be in college?" Pein drank his water slowly, enjoying the cool sensation down his throat.

"Well yeah I guess, but they let me off early since I finished my exam."

"Then why are you here? I'm still working."

"Duh, I know that, yeah. Itachi's phone was broken by those brats he looks after so he told me to tell you to come to the daycare centre when you're done here, yeah."

"And how do you know this?"

"I was just there and my phone is at home. It's not that far to walk from there to here you know, yeah." Pein was about to question the blonde's sanity to walk in this kind of weather but decided against it. It was sometimes a burden to be friends with an idiot.

"Tell Itachi I'll come over when I can."

…

Konan set the table while Taro opened the door for his family. She could hear bubbly greetings and laughter and when she had completed setting the table she went to greet them. The little sister immediately bounced towards Konan and hugged her around the waist. The mother sent a glare to the child for doing that, Konan noticed. The brother gave a nod and the father's icy glare greeted her. Konan glanced at the clock. 11:45, they ate at 12 and until then, agonizing silence or criticizing would begin.

"So Konan…," Konan cringed, it was beginning "I've heard from my son that you were out late last night at your friends place. What exactly were you doing there?" The mother asked, a sinister smile plastered on her face. Konan was hurt that Taro had told his mother. She looked in his direction and he just shrugged.

"They're my friends. Can't I go and see them?" Konan shrugged, dodging the other question and trying to look calm, when inside her blood was boiling. How dare he squeal about what she does! She sent an icy look towards Taro and he instantly knew it was another night on the couch for him.

"I don't believe so. All your friends are males, it is improper for you to go see them and so late at night as well. And you didn't answer my question. What were you doing there?"

"I had dinner there. Then we talked and played a few games, nothing else really." Konan said shrugging again. The mother was not satisfied with the answer but she let it slide.

"Fine, but then what did my dear son eat?"

"How the hell should I know?" Oops.

The mother looked shocked at Konan's answer and was about to let her have a piece of her mind when she was stopped by her youngest son. He had an irritated look on his face.

"Leave her alone. Sheesh let her have some fun once in a while. We're not living in the 50's you know." Konan sent him a grateful look and he nodded. Honestly, Konan would have sent a whole vocabulary of words she learnt from Hidan towards the mother if the son hadn't stopped the mother from spouting trash.

"Yuki, I was just testing her. Don't get so annoyed." She told her son.

"Well you don't have to 'test' her every time we come here." Yuki replied scornfully to his mother.

"Shiroi, Yuki, please contain yourselves." The father said and the two became quiet. The father was a rather scary looking man with a scar across his cheek with black hair. His daughter, Shou, and Taro resembled him. His wife Shiroi was a slim woman and had white hair as did her youngest son, who was only a few years younger than Taro. Though they looked alike, they fought a lot.

Shou tugged on Konan's sweater and she looked down to the child who looked confused.

"Why is Momma and Yuki-nii fighting?" Konan sighed and bent down to the child's level and put a hand on her head.

"They're just having a bad day, little one." Konan looked up to see the mother giving her a dirty look. Konan gave a look right back at her.

"Oookay, I think we should go sit at the table. Mom, give me that dish." Taro said, rubbing the back of his head and pointing to the macaroni dish that his mother picked up. He had told his mother not to bother Konan about the late night issue but does she listen? Nooo, it's always 'it's for you own good, dear.' So harassing his wife was for his own good? He sighed at his mother's absurd way of making him happy.

Konan closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Lunch hadn't even begun yet and the witch was already starting with her. It was only a matter of time before the father also started toying with her. Konan walked to the dining table and took a seat. The father sat at the end of the table with Shiroi next to him. Taro sat next to Konan. The other two siblings sat opposite Konan and Taro, the youngest facing her brother and Yuki facing Konan.

There was an awkward silence before the little one closed her eyes and said a prayer. Konan smiled at her and she beamed back at the blunette. Then everyone started dishing their food. Konan just had macaroni and cheese as she wasn't a big fan of meat.

The blunette ate slowly and frowned, the food was tasteless and she had just plain lost her appetite. She ate a little bit more before sighing and excusing herself from the table.

"Where are you going?" Taro asked, worried. Had his family pushed her too far this time?

"I'm not feeling well." Was Konan's answer and she headed to her room. Shiroi rolled her eyes, such a shameful daughter.

….

Konan stood in front of the mirror. She had done this many times in the past when she felt inferior or sad about herself. Though she did this a lot, she never found any flaws that were worth mentioning. The only prominent feature most people didn't like was the piercing below her bottom lip. Her short blue hair framed her face well and the only make up she wore was the occasional eye shadow and lip balm unlike her mother-in-law who wore so much make-up she practically uses her face as a colouring book.

Konan smiled slightly at her thoughts and exited the room, heading back downstairs. The house phone began to ring and she went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"**Hello, is Konan there, yeah?"**

"Yes, this is Konan."

"**Oh good, can you come to Itachi's daycare centre, yeah? He's got something to show us apparently, yeah."**

"Deidara?" Konan looked around to see if anyone was watching her and covered the phone with her hands. "I'm not sure if I can. My in-laws are here and they've been pestering me a lot about last night."

"**Last night? Who told them about last night? OH I bet it was that ****dirt bag**** you call your husband, yeah."**

"Hey, watch it. But yes it was him who told them. I'll see if I can sneak out for a few hours."

"**Sweet, yeah!"**

"Deidara, where are you anyway?"

"**I'm at home now. I went to tell Pein first then I headed home, why?"**

"Oh just wondering. I'll see you later, maybe." Then someone shouted from the dining table.

"Hey Konan who's on the phone?" Taro shouted.

"Umm my friend! He just informed me of something!"

"**HE**?" Konan heard the mother's voice and she rolled her eyes.

"**Who's that? Your monster-in-laws? Tell them I say hi."** Konan could hear Deidara sniggering and she frowned.

"Whatever. Look I have to go now."

"**Yeah, yeah, but seriously, ditch them and come to us."**

"It's so tempting at this moment that I'm actually going to do it. See you later." Konan could hear Deidara's laughter when she put the phone down. If she was going out, she might as well do it with a bang. She smiled and quietly headed out the front door.

….

**A/N: Just imagining Itachi in a daycare centre gave me the giggles. Reviews are appreciated.**


	4. Memories

**A/N: Lotsa flashbacks guys. Just to let you know.**

**EDIT: If you have read this already just ignore it.**

**Chapter 3: Memories**

Though Pein lived the furthest away from Konan, Itachi's daycare was sort of the middle line for everyone. If you were there it wasn't far to get to anyone of their homes. Of course it was still twenty minutes for Konan to get there since she was walking.

As Konan paced slowly down the street she heard a familiar voice screech behind her.

"Hey missy, where do you think you're going?! Come back here!" Her mother-in-law shouted.

But Konan wasn't stupid enough to do that and started running as fast as she could. The mother-in-law, Shiroi, ran a few steps before stopping. She looked to a passing neighbor and asked him to chase after Konan, but she had a certain way of asking.

"Hey you, go after her!"

The man watched Konan run and looked back at Shiroi. His face was that of disgust.

"You know, I can actually see why she is running away, I know I would with people like you." The man gave the lady a dirty look and walked on. Shiroi huffed and walked back into the house defeated.

"Oh when she gets back she is so in for it!"

Konan slowed down when she was in the next street. She knew the place like the back of her hand after living there for a year. But in her haste to leave she forgot to grab her wallet before she left and didn't have any money to take a bus ride. She sighed at her stupidity and observed the roads. For some reason it was strangely calm and peaceful. It was usually rowdy and full of people but then again it was a Sunday.

As she walked numerous people greeted her and she waved back with a smile, not really knowing who half of them were.

….

The daycare was a large building that was filled with children's goods like toys, stuffed animals, pillows and other things. There was a small plastic table in the middle of the room that was on a big fluffy mat. There were four tiny plastic chairs surrounding the table. There were also numerous large beanbags, two of which seated Hidan and Kakuzu and a chest of drawers in the corner of the room. The front of the building had **Itachi & Tobi's Daycare Centre **painted in various colours with other pictures, courtesy of Tobi.

"I'm bored. Itachi what did you call us to this hellhole for?"

"You'll find out later when everyone is here and it's not a hellhole. The children just don't seem to like you for some reason." Itachi replied.

Hidan frowned, knowing it was true, and huffed. Kakuzu would've found this funny had the situation not been the same for him as well. The children immediately scoot to Itachi when they were around and, though Kakuzu was happy about it, Hidan seemed to be strangely frustrated by it. Not all the children avoided them though. There was one particular little blonde haired girl who found a liking to Kakuzu and squeezed into his comfort zone as much as she could when he was around.

When Kakuzu had asked her why she liked being with him she had replied that his eyes were pretty and that he was nice when you ignored his sarcastic comments. Kakuzu, being the nice guy he really was, can't seem to get rid of her so just let her be, like at that very moment she pushed a picture book about unicorns in his hands and tried to get him to read out what was happening. But Kakuzu was not happy about it.

"Buzz off kid, get Itachi to do it." He grumbled to her but she was unaffected by his objection.

"But I want you to do it! Please?" The girl looked up at him with those huge green eyes that made Kakuzu give up and sigh in defeat. The girl beamed and sat down next to him and Kakuzu reluctantly started describing what was in the book with Hidan sniggering behind them.

"Whipped."

Itachi smirked at them and glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 1:30. There were still around ten children at the daycare whose parents only came later on as they still worked on weekends. These children didn't mind staying with Itachi and Tobi, in fact when their parents came they begged to stay a while longer. Speaking of Tobi, where was he anyway?

Itachi shrugged and started picking up various stuffed animals that were lying randomly around when someone opened the door of the daycare. Deidara walked in with Sasori, both of them arguing (again) about art.

"I'm telling you art is a spur of the moment thing. It's fleeting, yeah!"

"Art is eternal, that's all there is to it."

"Art should be beautiful and happen quickly, not like those ugly blocks of wood you call puppets."

"You guys are seriously fucking stupid." Hidan said, rolling his eyes but then received a smack upside the head from Kakuzu.

"Ouch damn it!" Hidan clutched his head and glared at Kakuzu.

"Watch your language. I don't want any of these kids turning out like you." Kakuzu warned and the child next to him giggled.

"It's not like they heard me, jeez."

Deidara chuckled and sat on a beanbag. He picked up a magazine and started reading while Sasori just observed everyone in the room.

"Where's Tobi?" The redhead asked Itachi who was now putting the stuffed animals in a toy box.

"I don't know. He was here ten minutes ago."

"Strange." Sasori felt a tugging on his shirt and looked down to see a little boy with black hair staring at him with big brown eyes. Sasori was actually startled by this but continued to look stoic.

"Hey mister, why don't you smile?"

"Smile?"

"Yep, whenever you come here you always look so gloomy!" This was why Sasori didn't like kids much.

"Ha-ha, I think he likes you, yeah." Deidara sniggered.

"Wow these brats choose the wrong fu- uh people to be friends with." Hidan chose his words wisely after Kakuzu sharply turned his head around to glare at the silver haired male.

"Jealous Hidan?" Deidara said and started laughing.

"No way! I mean I'm glad the brats aren't coming after me. And it's not like you have any."

"Oh I have plenty, yeah. They're just not here today." Deidara replied with a smirk. Hidan rolled his eyes but said nothing afterwards. Truthfully he **wanted** a little brat to be following him all wide eyed like Kakuzu had but maybe he just wasn't so lucky. Out of the whole group Deidara was there the most frequently as he came over after college immediately to help out and so had a lot of kiddy friends.

Sasori ignored the two and watched the little boy for a few seconds, watching the many emotions cross his face from happiness to confusion to embarrassment and knelt down till their eyes were level.

"With them as friends," Sasori said pointing to his companions, "I have no reason to smile. Know them for your whole life and you'll know why I say so, especially that one." Sasori pointed to Deidara.

"Hey!"

"Ehh? But Itachi-nii is so cool!" Sasori raised his eyebrow.

"For some reason Itachi is a totally different person here than when he is with us."

"Really? I still think he's cool though." Sasori sighed in defeat and stood up.

'**Kids.' **The redhead went to find a seat on one of the beanbags only to be followed by the child.

"Why do you think he's cool?" Sasori asked, continuing their discussion.

"'Coz he's nice and never shouts at us even if we were naughty. The girls like him 'coz they say he's pretty." Hidan and Deidara burst out laughing.

"'Coz he's pretty?" The two said in unision.

"Why are you guys laughing? Itachi-nii is pretty!" This only made the two laugh harder. When Hidan stopped laughing he stood up, walked to the child and put a hand on the child's shoulder and bent down to look him in the face.

"Listen kid, I'm gonna teach you something today. Girls are pretty. You never call a guy pretty, understand?"

"I guess. But why?" Hidan seemed to think about it for a moment.

"You just don't! It sounds wrong. But it's okay if that person is gay."

"What's a gay?" Now Hidan just stared at the child's face for a few seconds before looking to Itachi who was leaning against the wall with an amused expression.

"Don't these brats know anything? Or better yet, don't you teach them anything?"

"I don't teach them things they don't need to know, Hidan." Itachi said while frowning at the zealot.

"Tch, no wonder this brat knows nothing. Hey kid, what do the parents think of pretty boy over there?"

"Um, a lot of the dads give him annoyed looks and the moms act weird around him." Hidan rolled his eyes.

"That's so typical. What about ba-"

"Hidan leave the kid alone." Kakuzu said, slowly becoming irritated by Hidan.

"Yeah, yeah last question. What do parents think about Tobi?" Hidan said.

"Well no one messes with him after what happened last year but a lot of the moms respect him now 'coz he's nice with us." Hidan looked at him for a few moments thinking about what he said.

'**What happened last year? Oh, ****that****.'**

The room was silent for a few moments but the silence was soon disturbed by a certain basketball head.

"Tobi bought pies for lunch!" Tobi said strolling into the room and handing each child a small pie and the adults bigger ones.

So that's where he was.

"Uh Tobi, I ate already, yeah." Deidara said, handing Tobi the pie back.

"That's okay senpai! Tobi will keep it in the kitchen."

"Tobi stop calling me senpai, yeah. You're older than me." Deidra scowled.

"But senpai is senpai!"

"Oh whatever. No use arguing with an idiot, yeah." Deidara was suddenly tackled by three children, all claiming that Tobi wasn't an idiot. Hidan whistled and laughed at Tobi having his own mini army.

Suddenly Konan walked in with Pein and the two greeted everyone before taking their seats. The room was then starting to fill with comfortable conversations from everyone. The telephone began to ring and Itachi excused himself.

"So what did Itachi call us here for?" Pein said, asking the question everyone was wondering.

"We don't know yet, yeah. He never calls us for important stuff so just expect something lame, yeah." Deidara frowned.

Itachi returned to the room.

"Kisame is unable to come so it will be just us." The raven haired male said.

"So are you going to keep us waiting or what?" Hidan stated. Itachi ignored him and headed to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room. From there he pulled out a book like object and headed back to the group.

"What the hell is that?" Hidan said staring at the book Itachi had presented. It was covered in a velvet material that was black with red clouds.

"A photo album duh, yeah."

"A photo album? Seriously?"

"If you are here to annoy me Hidan then you may leave. It wasn't even for you."

"No, no I mean, this is awesome! I wanna see the old us." Itachi rolled his eyes and sat on the fuzzy carpet with everyone else joining in.

"I admit I'm curious to see how we used to look." Konan stated. Itachi opened the first page and it revealed a group photo with all of them when they were children, along with other people.

"Hey is that from the orphanage? Wow this brings back memories!"

"Ah, senpai! Look at senpai!"

"Man, I look so tiny, yeah."

"There are quite a few photos from the orphanage." Itachi turned the page and it revealed another photo that looked almost the same as the first one.

"Aren't those the same pictures?" Sasori said, taking the book and removing both pictures. When he observed hem he found that they were far from the same. In the one everyone was smiling in perfect timing. In the other there were key differences mainly Hidan and Deidara pulling faces, Kisame blinked and Pein had turned his head to the side.

"Ha-ha I remember that day! The orphanage called some dude to take photos but no one wanted to do it."

**Flashback**

"**Alright children, come outside. You are going to have your pictures taken. It will go from dorm one to twenty so please behave and collaborate!"**

"**Collaborate? The hell is that?"**

"**Hidan! Watch your language young man! It means work together now get!"**

"**Yeah whatever lady. Why do we have to do this anyway?"**

"**So that if you get adopted you will remember everyone here."**

"**Yeah right, like I'll ever want to remember this dump, yeah."**

"**Deidara! That's it! You two will watch everyone else have supper!"**

"**Aw come on. Why?"**

"**Don't ask me why. Just go!"**

…

***flash***

"**Hey you two brats, stop pulling faces! I'm trying to take a perfect picture here. Now I'm going to have to toss this one away because you brats don't listen!" The photographer said. He was a fat man with a bald head and looked as if he never smiled.**

**Hidan glared at the man and Deidara stuck out his tongue.**

"**Why you little…" **

**Pein started talking to Konan next to him, completely ignoring the ranting man in front of them. Itachi stood silently with his little brother in his arms. Tobi, mask less, had latched onto Zetsu's arm, beaming like crazy, and Kakuzu was looking around bored.**

"**Will you take the picture already? I can't keep myself from blinking anymore!" Kisame frowned.**

"**I would if you people would listen! You, stop talking to your lady friend!" Baldy said pointing to Pein. Pein stopped talking to Konan but was still slightly turned in her direction.**

"**Come on brats. One last try!"**

**Luckily for him the picture came out perfect that last try with everyone smiling happily.**

**Later that day Itachi had come to the man, secretly asking him if he could get the picture that he wanted to toss away.**

"**Eh, you want it? Well why not; you aren't like those other fools, so here." The man scratched around in his bag and gave Itachi the photo.**

**End Flashback**

"I don't think that guy would ever want to see us after that day, yeah." Everyone agreed.

Itachi turned the page to reveal a picture of him smiling with a giggling Sasuke in his arms and another with Deidara throwing Sasori with a mud ball.

"Aw that's so cute!"

"That's not." Sasori said, pointing to the picture where he had a blob of mud on the back of his head. Deidara started laughing at the look on chibi Sasori's face after being hit with dirt.

"Though your face was priceless, yeah, I had to clean the toilets for a week after that!"

"You deserved it. I don't even want to know what was in the dirt."

Itachi turned the page again showing Hidan wrestling with Kisame and the other was a grinning Zetsu watering a potted plant. That plant Zetsu still had in his home to this day, it had bloomed into a beautiful sunflower but it grew so large Zetsu had to plant it into a garden where it now had many more joining it. When Itachi turned to the next ones Konan couldn't help but smile.

Next two pages were Konan's birthday party where Tobi was hugging her and the other was where a young Pein had a present in his hands, giving it to a smiling Konan.

**Flashback**

"**Happy birthday Konan-chan!" Konan was pulled into a hug.**

"**Thanks Tobi! Where is everyone else?" Konan laughed.**

"**They're outside. Come quickly!" Tobi pulled Konan outside where she was greeted with a surprise.**

"**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

**The blunette stood stunned at what she was seeing. Everyone from the orphanage was standing there. The ones in front were no one else but her dearest friends, each one having a present to give her.**

**The first to give her a present was none other than Pein, who slowly walked up to her and put the wrapped object in her hands. He was smiling at her. Konan shook the object but no sound came out of it. She sank to the grass and started tearing at the wrapping paper to find a thick book on origami. She beamed at him and gave a fierce hug to a blushing Pein.**

**End Flashback**

"AH! Tobi forgot! Tobi still has senpai's pie! Tobi will be right back!" Tobi stood up and headed quickly to the kitchen.

The next two pages were two pictures of Itachi and Deidara, both tied with scarves around their hands and feet, with four girls were playing with their hair and putting make up on them. Hidan snorted and Pein actually started laughing. Deidara blushed at the memory while Itachi didn't seem bothered much by it. The next few pages were just pictures of their lives like, when Sasori got adopted, when Itachi and his little brother got adopted, when Konan and Pein got piercings, when Kakuzu got stitches, Hidan being accepted as a priest, Kisame posing by a boat, all sorts of things.

The telephone began to ring and Tobi shouted that he would get it. Thereafter the masked man came out saying he needed to go somewhere and quickly left.

The group continued looking through the photo album. The next page made Konan gasp. She looked directly into Itachi's eyes and he held her glare. Everyone else took one look at the picture and shifted their gazes somewhere else.

"Itachi, how could you keep this picture? Throw it away!"

"Don't worry. He won't see it."

Konan looked back to the picture. Tobi was lying in a hospital bed, bandages covering half his face and his right arm. He was sleeping due to medication. Konan was in the chair next to the bed holding his unharmed hand.

**Flashback**

**Konan walked out of her classroom as the bell rang. She quickly met up with her best friend and started walking home. It was your usual school day, boring lesson, troublesome homework. What was strange was that Tobi hadn't come to school.**

**As Konan and Pein walked home her phone suddenly started ringing. She looked at the caller ID: Tobi and quickly answered it.**

"**Um hello?"**

"**Yes, is this Konan?"**

"**Yes, this is Konan. Where's Tobi?"**

"**I'm sorry miss but I have some bad news…"**

"**What, what is it?" Pein raised an eyebrow at her but she raised her hand, signaling him to keep quiet.**

"**I'm a doctor at Konoha Medical Centre and your friend is in a bad state. We have already operated on him so he is safe."**

"**What, why?"**

"**I'm afraid he has been in a car accident. It would be best if you came to the hospital immediately."**

"**I will be there soon."**

…**..**

**Konan and Pein had quickly arrived at the hospital, and immediately asked for Tobi at the reception.**

"**Tobi? I'm sorry but only family is allowed to see him."**

"**We ****are**** family! So please let us see him."**

"**Are you Miss Konan?" Konan looked up to see a man in a white overcoat. She nodded.**

"**And you are?"**

"**Her friend." Pein said, glaring at the man. **

"**Follow me, please."**

**The two were led through a hallway to an elevator that stopped after four floors. After that they were led through another way and entered the door that was sixth to their right.**

**What Konan saw was possibly one of the most heartbreaking things she had seen in her entire life. One of her best friends was in a hospital bed, face half bandaged, an IV drip hanging on the side. Konan looked to the doctor.**

"**Why didn't you inform me about this sooner?!"**

"**We had to find out who he as first and then go to his home to get a few contact details."**

"**Will he be okay?" Her voice and features softened considerably.**

"**Yes, he will live. His body and face will be horribly scarred but he will live."**

**When the doctor had left, Konan had taken a seat next to Tobi and there she had stayed for days, crying her eyes out, leaving only to shower and go to school.**

**When Tobi had awoken days later, Konan was asleep but he could see that her eyes were puffy from crying and she was still holding his hand. When she had woken up a while after that he was still awake and watching her.**

"**Tobi, you're awake!" Konan could feel more tears welling up and falling down her cheeks again.**

"**Yes… but… Konan-chan… why are you… crying?" Tobi spoke slowly.**

"**Oh you fool, don't make me worry so much."**

**From the day he left the hospital he had worn a mask.**

**End Flashback**

Itachi stared at the photo a while longer before turning the page again. There was yet again another photo of Tobi, this time he was holding a man up by his neck against a wall. They all knew why.

**Flashback**

**It was Itachi's birthday and he had decided to celebrate at his daycare with all the children he cared about as well as his friends. Deidara had brought his camera and was taking pictures of everyone and everything. **

**There was lots of cake and other sweet things. The children were having the most fun with the adults that were there. Laughter and screaming was heard all around the building but the one who was most happy was Itachi.**

**A while later a child's father had come to take him home. There was something of about the father and the child did not want to leave.**

"**But daddy, I want to stay a while longer, please!"**

"**No, come now!" By now everyone was watching the two. The father pulled his son's arm but the child stood his ground. Tobi was there immediately and told the father to let his son just have a little more time to play with his friends and to stop pulling the preschooler's arm.**

"**Who do you think you are? This is ****my**** son so I will do what I damn want to." His breath reeked of alcohol.**

**The son was still protesting against his father. By now he had had enough of his son's games. Everyone saw how the man lifted his hand to strike the child but before he could smack the boy he was slammed against the wall behind him and being held up by his neck by the masked man, barely able to breathe.**

"**It would be best if you left ****right now without your son****." The masked man's voice was completely different to how it had been a few minutes earlier.**

**Needless to say the man left without hesitation and the boy had left later that day with his mother.**

…**..**

A/N: Well wow. I never expected to type this much so I hope you guys are happy :) There's a little history here. Yes they were all from an orphanage. More about that later.

Thanks to reviewers!

**Have you met the White Rabbit : **You were my motivation for the previous chap so I thank you ^.^

**Ace (Guest) : **Here's the next chapter :)

**CandyMari: **Hope this was enough for you ;)

**Krawrz: **Thanks so much. Itachi in a daycare was a cute idea. Here is your update :D


	5. Memories Pt2

**EDIT: If you have read this already just ignore it. ****A special thanks to imshadowgirl for stating that blunder!**

**Chapter 4: Memories Pt2**

Konan stared at the photo album for a few more seconds before taking the album out of Itachi's hands and flipping it all the way to the first page, to the photo of the group back in the orphanage. She took out the imperfect photo where no one was listening. The rest of the group watched silently.

"Itachi, can I have this?" Konan asked looking to the Uchiha who was observing her every move. It was a fact that her husband didn't allow any photos of her friends in the house but it looked as though she was about to try something else.

"Of course. I'd much rather keep the flawless one than that one those two ruined." Hidan and Deidara frowned at being referenced.

"Do you have any more of us all together?" Konan asked and Itachi thought for a moment.

"I think I do. Wait just a moment." Itachi said and he stood up before heading into the kitchen. A few minutes later he returned with a few more photos in his hand. He handed them to Konan and she started looking through them. They were all group photos. There was one photo which stood out from the rest. It was one they took just a few weeks before Konan got married. Itachi was smiling on the side with Konan beside him, Pein was next to her, also smiling, and Deidara was alongside him, they all had their arms around the other's shoulder. Sitting on the floor in front of them was Hidan with a huge grin, Kakuzu was smirking, Sasori had just a tiny hint of a smile, and Zetsu sat next to Tobi with Kisame alongside who was showing a peace sign.

"You can have those."

"Thanks Itachi. Do me a favour though. Get rid of **that** photo."

"That brings back bad memories, yeah." Deidara said with a frown and everyone agreed.

"Fine, I'll throw it away." As proof the Uchiha took the album and removed the photo before tearing it up and standing up to throw it in the bin. Once Konan was happy she stood up, putting her photos in her jeans back pocket.

"I should probably go home and face whatever hell has been prepared for me." The blunette said.

"If he throws you out you can always come to one of us, yeah." Deidara laughed. Konan rolled her eyes at him.

"Like I'll let that happen."

….

After Konan was gone, most of the others left as well and in no time only the raven haired Uchiha, blonde college student and auburn mechanic remained. Itachi was picking up pie packets lying around and Deidara continued reading his magazine but Pein seemed to be thinking about something that the blonde noticed.

"What's on your mind, yeah?" He said, putting his magazine down.

"Just thinking of what might happen tomorrow." Pein replied absentmindedly.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

"I was invited to dinner by Konan."

"Really? You should be happy, yeah." Deidara said, surprised at the sudden invitation.

"I am, thing is it was **his** idea." Now both the blonde and Uchiha frowned at that statement. Taro never invited them anywhere, **ever**.

"What's he trying, yeah?"

"I don't know. I'll have to find out tomorrow."

Deidara and Itachi's frowns deepened. The blonde sighed and stood up.

"Look Pein, seriously, when are you going to get her back, yeah?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb, yeah. We all know your feelings haven't changed."

"If she's happy then I'm happy. Simple as that."

"That's just the thing Pein, she's not happy. We can all see that." Itachi stated coldly.

"She's **married**, there's not much I can do about that, now can I?"

"That man isn't the one for her, yeah. Something is going to happen to her sooner or later. I can just feel it."

"Sorry, but until that something happens, I can't do anything."

….

When Konan got home later, her in-laws were still there. And to say they were furious was an understatement. As soon as she stepped into the house, the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees. The blunette cautiously walked down the hallway until she reached the dining room where her mother and father in-law waited for her. When she stepped into the room, the mother stood up and headed ever so slowly to Konan.

"**Welcome** back. How was your day, **dear**?" Shiroi asked. Her voice was dangerously soft and dripping with sarcasm.

"Was better than what it would've been if I had stayed here." Konan replied, not missing the fury that appeared and disappeared in the mother's eyes.

"You had better tread cautiously **dear**, because you are on your last straw."

"Why? All I did was leave and I don't remember anything else that I've done." With every step she took Konan took another step backwards.

"Of course you wouldn't. Nothing you **ever** do is wrong, right?" Konan had reached a wall with the step mother right in front of her.

"Well here is a news flash! I'm **not** going to tolerate your nonsense anymore, **you hear me**!?" Shiroi screeched and Konan winced.

"Only too well." Konan mumbled.

"What was that!?"

"Loud and clear."

"Good. I will be here tomorrow, so don't be surprised."

"Where is everyone else?" Konan asked, noticing that none of her children were around.

"They've gone to the mall. Thereafter they are coming to my house so you will be alone**.**"

"Eh, I like it better that way." Konan mumbled and walked towards the staircase, heading to her room.

"Argh, that girl needs to be taught manners!" The white haired woman shouted.

"Calm down. The kids are waiting for us, come on." Her husband said and the two left the house, locking it behind them.

…

Konan took the photos out her pocket and spread them on her bed. There were a total of six photos, all group shots varying in the time it was taken. There was one where they were in high school, before Tobi was in the accident.

The blunette headed to her cupboard and took out a bag, a gift bag. She turned the bag upside down, causing its contents to spill out. It was all photo frames. Frames she was not given the chance to use. She slipped each photo into a frame before heading downstairs and putting one on the small table in the hallway. Her husband would have to talk to her first if he wanted to get rid of it. She went back to her room and stared at the one photo back at the orphanage. It brought back so many memories.

….

**The orphanage was an old building away from the city and surrounded by trees. It was old but it was huge, big enough to be used as a home for abandoned children. This was what the government had decided after the number of children neglected had steadily raised until eventually it was getting out of hand. They had agreed to use an ancient structure that had been unoccupied for years, its last inhabitants had just left and never returned but whoever they were must have been stinking rich. The vacant old building was refurbished and used as an orphanage.**

**The only problem was to find people suitable for looking after the children. The problem was soon taken care of when two people presented themselves as eager and willing to do it. The two were a man and a woman. The man had long white hair and was an author of many books. His wife was a busty blonde who had a fiery temper. They were called Jiraiya and Tsunade and soon they had moved into the building with a few other people to help them. **

**This was the story that was told to everyone who joined the orphanage, child or helping adult. **

…**..**

**When Konan had joined the orphanage, she was scared and alone. She had no one and knew no one. The only reasons she came to the place was because she thought she could be happy there with everyone else her age. She was wrong; it wasn't like that at all.**

**Though she had all a child could need from food to a bed, she had no friends. The girls that lived there all thought they were better than her and the few who cared were beaten up for trying to be friends with an outsider. The petty reason they hated her was because of her hair colour. Blue wasn't a usual colour for hair and they decided she wasn't normal. Relentless teasing occurred as well as sleepless nights when they would put a spider in her bed resulting in Konan being too scared to sleep.**

**This had all stopped abruptly though when there was a strange newcomer with auburn hair and grey eyes. Though few teased him, he never paid any attention to them.**

**One day Konan was sitting under a tree, tears threatening to fall down her cheeks, when a few girls approached her and started taunting her. Konan did nothing, she was used to it already, but then one of the girls shoved her to the floor shouting, "You're an alien!" The girl was about to punch her and Konan closed her eyes, awaiting the impact but none came. The blunette opened her eyes to see the auburn haired boy holding the girl's arm. He was glaring at them and the girls glared back.**

"**Leave her alone." He said.**

"**Why should we? She's an alien!" One of them shouted. **

"**She's crying, why would you want to hurt her? She's no alien."**

"**Yes she is! Aliens don't deserve to live."**

**He had then chased them away, telling them that if they ever hurt her again he would hurt them. Konan watched wide eyed on the grass, still lying down, at the turn of events. The boy offered his hand and Konan reluctantly took it. For all she knew he could be someone who tricks her in the end.**

"**Relax. I won't hurt you." He said with a smile and Konan felt the tension melt away.**

"**Why did you do that? I'm an alien remember?" She mumbled. He was barely able to hear her.**

"**Because you're no alien. I don't like seeing people bully each other."**

"**Oh. Thank you."**

"**It's okay. What's your name? I'm Pein."**

'Pein? That's a rather strange name.'

"**Um, I'm Konan, nice to meet you."**

"**Nice to meet you too! Wanna be friends?"**

**Konan nodded and from that day the two had grown from friends to best friends to being inseparable. But then one day something new had come around. The orphanage's rooms were being changed into dorms. All in all there were about 40 of them. The owners were moving everyone into dorms to make things a little easier. That change would affect Konan's life in a much better way.**

"**Alright, dorm 24: Kakuzu, Sasori, Kisame, Hidan, Zetsu, Tobi, Konan and Pein." Everyone whose names were called lined up next to Tsunade.**

**But as soon as their names were said the room fell to hushed whispers.**

"**Those are all the outcasts. Wonder what Tsunade-sama is doing?"**

"**I bet they're keeping the dirt away from us!"**

"**It's better this way for all of us."**

**Konan hung her head down. She didn't want to look at any of them. Tsunade pulled Konan from the group gently.**

"**I'm sorry for putting you in a room full of boys. Is it okay with you?"**

"**Yes, Tsunade-sama." She was happy as long as she had her friend with her.**

"**Good, go to your dorms!"**

**The group walked slowly and silently towards dorm number 24 which was up one floor. Konan's head was still hanging and her shoulders were slumped. She felt a pat on her back and looked up to see Pein standing next to her with a grin.**

"**Come on, cheer up! We're together now." Konan couldn't help but smile back at him.**

**Once they were at the dorm, the eight children immediately began picking the beds they wanted. There were twelve beds in the room, six on each side of the room, a large set of cupboards against the wall at the back, and large curtain less windows aligned on the left side of the room. Konan wanted one of the beds by the windows and luckily there was just one left, which she happily took. Pein's bed was opposite hers so she was easily able to converse with him. The room was considerably smaller than the last dorm she had been in and she concluded that it must've been chosen just for them. **

**Konan sat on her bed, her back against the headboard and her knees by her chest, and stared out the huge window. It gave an amazing view of the outside area. The blunette felt a tap on her shoulder. She swiveled her head to see a boy with violet eyes and white hair staring at her.**

"**Why the hell are you here? You're a **girl. **Are you an outcast too?" Konan merely nodded.**

"**Why?" The boy asked in confusion.**

"**My hair. They don't like its colour."**

"**What? That's nuts! They don't like me 'coz of my eyes **and **hair. Stupid idiots." Konan giggled at the face the boy pulled. He seemed nice enough. It was then that she realized the conversation was being watched by everyone in the room. Pein had a smirk on his face as if he was implying something. Suddenly Konan's arm was pulled by another beaming boy. **

"**Tobi thinks you're nice. What is your name?" The black haired boy asked.**

"**Ah, um it's Konan." The blunette replied a little surprised at her arm being wrenched from under her.**

"**Konan is a nice name. I'm Tobi!" **

"**Tobi let go of her dammit! Oh yeah, I'm Hidan." Hidan said and he started to point at the other children. He pointed to a child in a type of mask that covered half his face. "That's Kakuzu."**

**Next was a boy with green hair who was frowning at Tobi. "That's Zetsu. Don't get on his bad side, really."**

"**That's Sasori. He doesn't smile a lot but you'll get used to it." He pointed to a red haired boy with a stoic expression.**

"**That's Kisame. He's probably the wierdest out of them all." He pointed to a grinning navy blue haired boy. Konan smiled at each of them, hoping to gain their trust. **

"**So who are you?" Hidan said, walking and pointing to Pein.**

"**Me? I'm Pein." **

"**Pein eh? Weird ass name you got." By now Hidan was at Pein's bed. **

"**Really? I think it sounds kinda cool." Pein grinned and Hidan laughed.**

"**You're a funny guy. I like you." Hidan patted his shoulder.**

…**..**

**Over the next few months the group eventually became friends who knew everything about each other and Konan's self-confidence grew with the group's friendship. This, however, soon changed when a new child was sent to their dorm. Everyone knew anyone who was sent to their dorm was either an outcast or was unsocial. The new kid was what the boys called 'Pretty Boy' and what the girls drooled over. He was also always with his little brother. No one was to touch him or they would feel big brother's wrath.**

**When the boy entered the dorm, no one was expecting two children who looked almost like twins to enter the room. They entered hand in hand and both had raven hair and onyx eyes, though the one was much younger than the other. The bigger one had his long hair tied loosely with bangs on each side of his head and distinctive lines on his face while his little brother had short hair, also with bangs. **

"**Ne, Nii-san, are we staying here?"**

"**Yes, Sasuke."**

**Konan watched the two walk towards a vacant bed and she turned to Pein.**

"**He is so cute!"**

"**Him? Bah, I don't think so." Pein said, crossing his arms in defiance.**

"**Not **him. **His little brother!" Konan giggled. **

"**Oh right. Of course it was him." Pein blushed in embarrassment while Konan chuckled some more.**

"**Silly." **

**The little brother looked around nervously at the new faces in the room. They all seemed to be staring at his brother. But when he looked to the only girl in the room she smiled warmly at him and he beamed right back at her. He tugged at his brother's sleeve for attention.**

"**Nii-san, can I go to her?" Sasuke asked excitedly. Itachi looked to where his brother was pointing and saw a blue haired girl smiling at them. Itachi immediately knew that she wasn't like other girls who constantly stare at him for other reasons. He nodded to his brother and Sasuke headed over to Konan.**

"**Miss, what's your name?" Sasuke beamed at Konan.**

"**Konan. What's yours?"**

"**Sasuke. I'm four!"**

"**Four, eh? You look so much younger."**

"**No I don't." Sasuke pouted and pointed to his brother. "Nii-san is nine."**

"**Really? What's your nii-sama's name?"**

"**Itachi. He doesn't talk a lot but he is nice!"**

**Konan glance at Itachi who was watching his little brother with amused eyes. Konan nodded at him and he returned the gesture. **

**Sasuke and Konan had quickly become friends after that, his brother also coming out of his shell soon after.**

**After Itachi joined the group, they were at peace for several more months until eventually there was another newcomer.**

**Konan and Pein had found out about him first hand while they were just walking around outside and minding their business. They had seen several boys surrounding a younger blonde boy who they had never seen before.**

"**Leave me alone, yeah!"**

"**Stop that."**

"**Stop what, yeah?"**

"**Stop saying yeah all the time. It's annoying!"**

"**But I can't, yeah."**

"**I'm telling you to stop!"**

"**And I'm telling you I can't, yeah!"**

"**Fine, I'll beat it out of you!"**

**Thankfully Pein had stopped the boys from picking on the blonde boy, who thanked them afterwards before heading inside the orphanage. Later that day they found out that the boy would be in their dorm as well and was known as Deidara. He had quickly gotten along with everyone in the dorm but more than often got into arguments with Hidan. He had also become friends with Konan rather quickly because of his personality.**

…

Konan was woken from her daydream when she heard the door open downstairs. She swiftly stood up and headed below to see who it was. Taro stood by the door holding a bag of groceries but he did not look happy.

"Why did you do that?"

"I needed to get away."

"Yeah whatever. I'm not even going to argue."

Konan found she was feeling guilty and headed back upstairs to the room.

…

Taro was what most people would call 'hitting the jackpot'; after all, he was handsome, had a great personality and had a great job. But what most people didn't know was that whatever was his **was his** and he did **not** like sharing. In fact when he married Konan he had expected to keep away her friends and keep her away from them. It worked for the first few months but then she started getting fed up of it and wanted her freedom back. When he saw her with her friends, intense feelings of jealousy would arise and he would find him wanting to pull her away from whoever she was talking to.

So now when he was staring at a photo that had obviously just been put up in the hall way, he wanted to smash it.

Konan was his, what couldn't they understand?

…

**A/N: More history yay! Also I probably feel it would be wise if I stated everyone's ages just so no one gets confused.**

**Pein and Konan: 24**

**Kakuzu: 26**

**Sasori: 22**

**Hidan: 21**

**Itachi: 21**

**Tobi: 21**

**Deidara: 18**

**Zetsu: 22**

**Kisame: 23**

**There you have it. Thank you to the two reviewers. :) Your name will pop up here if you review, I appreciate them very much!**

**Lalamnmgirl: **Thank you soo much. Your review brought a huge goofy grin to my face. I'll admit it will be rather difficult to portray Kakuzu and Zetsu correctly but I'll try my best. I had to get Tobi's accident out somehow so sorry if it was a little sad.

**Krawrz: **Kakuzu and the little girl might make more entrances if I feel like it. I felt bad for putting Tobi through all that but I had to!


	6. Pein and Shiroi

**Chapter 5: Pein and Shiroi**

Konan was happy that the weekend was over. In her opinion it was way too long even though it was only two days. She was glad she would be able to see her students again and, guiltily admitted, be away from home.

So that morning as she got ready to leave to catch a bus to school, she remembered that Pein was coming over that day as well as Taro's mother. Something told her it was going to be a train smash and she knew she would be worrying the whole day. The blunette just hoped that Shiroi wouldn't do anything drastic to Pein because, even though it didn't show, Pein had a temper bar that took quite a while to fill and **if** you make him angry enough he could hurt somebody. That and the ugly truth being that that morning she got ready early to avoid Taro.

….

Later that day as Konan sat in the staffroom drinking her usual morning coffee, since she hadn't had any at her house, and looking through a textbook, one of the teachers approached her. Konan looked up from the book to see the principal pulling a chair opposite her and sitting down. Minato Namikaze was a principal liked by everyone. He was neither rude nor strict but wasn't lazy either and was often seen with a smile on his face.

"Can I help you sir?" Konan said, putting her hand in the book and closing it.

"Konan, we know you have been a great help these past two years and we all know and like you very much. We're like a family and a family will quickly notice when one is in distress, so, what's been stressing you out?" Minato said and Konan saw all humour was gone from his face.

"There is nothing stressing me out sir…" Minato sighed and shook his head.

"Don't lie to me Konan. The staff has been noticing you leaving later than usual as well as your strange behavior at school. I won't force you but it will be better if you talk it out."

"I don't know what you're talking about… I'm sorry but there's nothing wrong."

The bell rang and Konan quickly took her necessary items before leaving. Minato watched one of his best teachers leave as if trying to get away from him.

'**Ah so I've struck a nerve. I'm sorry Konan but until you're back to normal… '**

The blonde principle left the room silently.

…

Konan walked down the long hallway of the school towards her classroom right on the end. There were classrooms all next to each other down the hallway and on either side of the walls. Out of one of the classrooms walked out Hatake Kakashi, one of the most respected teachers but also one of the laziest. Regardless of what others thought of him, Konan admired him and looked up to him even though he was also seen as weird as he never took off his mask that covered most of his face.

"Morning Konan." He greeted with a hidden smile only known through the crinkling of his left eye.

"Morning Kakashi. How are you?" Konan replied, returning the smile.

"Can't complain… don't think you are doing too well though."

Konan's eyes widened as he said that. '**Him too?' **

"No I'm doing just fine." Konan responded quickly but the white haired male didn't let that slip.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes I'm perfectly fine."

Before he could take the conversation further, Konan excused herself and headed to her class in a bit of a daze. Why was everyone assuming things were going bad for her? If she did admit it then it was only partially true but otherwise she was happy, perfectly fine!

Wasn't she?

Before she had even realized it, she was in her classroom, number C16, and was greeted by her class of first graders. She greeted them back with a rather forced smile and set her textbooks on the desk on the far left of the classroom. She had decided that there wasn't much she could do while she was so … distracted, so the blunette let them do whatever they wanted, puzzles, colouring and drawing, whatever they had on their minds, while she sat pretending to read a textbook.

The whole period she sat with the textbook, on the same page, thinking of possible events that could happen and none of them were pleasant.

Now contrary to what a lot of people believe, first graders were actually very bright and considering their teacher was a usually happy person, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out something was wrong. So after the bell rang once again and the students left, one of the more reserved students stood up from her seat and headed slowly to her teacher. Konan looked at the little girl with neat brown pigtails coming towards her with a little bit of curiosity. The little girl gazed at Konan for a few seconds before looking to the floor and giving the blunette an origami rose. Konan had taught them how to do it in the last week.

Konan took the rose from the child's hands and thanked her with a smile, a true one. The girl had brightened her day a little.

"Miss… please stop being sad. We don't like it when you're sad." The little girl was asking with a slightly desperate tone, almost pleading. Konan now felt guilty for making the girl worry.

But the blunette was stunned. Even a six year old was saying she was unhappy?

"I'm not sad. I'm just a little… tired." Konan lied.

The child brightened a little at hearing her teacher's words.

"Really?"

"Yes really, now scoot. Go enjoy your break." Konan smiled at her and she left the room.

Konan put her head in her hands.

What was she going to do?

…

"**Yes mom, her friend is coming over today."**

"**Yes, it's the one with the piercings."**

"**No, he doesn't take drugs or at least I don't think he does."**

"**Yes I'll make sure he stays away from Konan."**

"**He doesn't have a chance."**

"**Yes see you later, love you."**

…

Pein sat in his work's car driving to some poor chap whose car broke down in the middle of a busy road with a small piece of chocolate in his mouth, since he hadn't gotten the chance to get coffee, which would have to do for the day until he went to Konan's house.

Strangely enough, the conversation between him, Deidara and Itachi had been repeating itself in his head. It was … bizarre to say in the least. He was both confused and unhappy that though they were telling the truth, Konan was far out of bounds for him, especially with that nuisance she called her husband around.

He looked at his watch. Two more hours till he was free of work. Two more hours till he went to Konan.

What would happen then?

…

Konan unlocked the door to her home and entered cautiously, unsure of whether Taro was at home, and headed to the kitchen. She hadn't actually decided what to make yet, but she wanted to check the ingredients for some food, if there wasn't any she'd have an excuse to go quickly to the stores.

The kitchen was a rather cozy room in the house that was moderately large. There were cupboards wherever there were walls which were a white colour. In the middle of the room was a small table big enough for four.

She opened her storage cupboards and peered inside. To her (unseen) disappointment all the ingredients she needed was there and she took them all out with a sigh. She walked to the fridge and there was a sticky note just sitting there waiting for her to read it.

The blunette raised an eyebrow and removed the note before reading it.

**Fetching my mom. Be back soon**

**Taro**

Konan groaned in realization. She hadn't forgotten, far from it, but she **had** forgotten that Taro had to actually fetch his mother because she didn't have a car and her husband was at work with their car.

The truth was that Taro was a big mama's boy. He would do **anything** for his mother; anything she asked would be done in an instant. Konan didn't mind that, no it was the fact that he relayed every bit of information they shared with each other to his mom. Thereafter his mom would come and have a ball messing with her. But after Konan learnt her lesson she didn't tell Taro personal things anymore, not unless she wanted another event with her mother-in-law.

The telephone started ringing and Konan went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Konan?" Kona breathed a sigh of relief.

"Oh Pein, what is it?"

"Just wanted to check if you were home so I could come over. Is it okay?"

"Yes duh. What do you want to eat?" She asked him since she had no idea what to cook.

"Anything is fine."

"No I'm serious. I don't know what to make, just tell me anything."

"Uh fish?" Pein said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Okay let me check the freezer if we've got." Konan ran to their freezer and opened it up and there was a pack of crumbed fish staring at her. "You got it. I'll make some rice with it."

"Okay, see you in a few minutes." Pein put the phone down.

Konan sighed at finally knowing what to do. Her brain had been frazzled the entire day at school. She had bumped into teachers three times just from spacing out while walking. **Three times**, how humiliating was that? But not only that, the principal kept bugging her throughout the day but she didn't cave in and spill her heart out, no she wouldn't give up so easily.

Her mind was still elsewhere as she put on an apron and took out the pack of fish. The blunette turned on the stove and put a pan on top, putting a little oil in it. While the pan heated a bit she put two cups of rice into a bowl filled with water before rinsing it and adding more water and putting it in the microwave. Adding the fish to the pan her mind started thinking about other things.

What she did seemed to pass by in a breeze and suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Wiping her hands on her apron, Konan swiftly headed to the door and opened it, revealing a tired looking Pein. She greeted him and ushered the auburn haired male into the house and closing the door behind him.

"Need some help?" He asked her after looking around and smelling something nice cooking and she shook her head.

He took a seat at the table and watched his blue haired friend walk about doing whatever magic women did with food. The smell was divine.

"So how's work?"

"It's good, no hassles really. How about you?"

"It's been rather strange. The teachers have been saying that I've changed or something like that."

'**You really can't tell?' **Pein thought sadly to himself.

"You haven't changed at all." Pein lied through his teeth.

"That's what I've been trying to tell them but they won't listen to me."

'**More like you won't listen to them.'**

Pein said nothing as he watched Konan placed the finished fish into a plate, still talking about school. She went over to the microwave and pressing a few buttons before taking off her apron. She retreated to the dining room, motioning for Pein to follow. He sighed and stood up to pursue his friend and found her sitting on one of the couches.

Before he could even sit the door in the hallway opened. Konan knew Taro was home but Pein didn't and he continued to stand, waiting for someone to show themselves. What he saw surprised him. The annoying mother of Taro stood in the doorway watching him with what seemed like fury, why he did not know since he hardly knew the woman.

"You…**" **The lady said to Pein and he raised an eyebrow. "This is all YOUR fault**!**" What was? Pein seemed to be running into trouble more often nowadays.

The lady stalked towards him at a frightening pace. Then she did something Pein really hadn't expected.

She slapped him.

….

To Konan the world seemed to stand still for a few moments after that. She was sure her eyes were as wide as saucers.

Pein's head was turned slightly to his right, he hadn't moved his head back to the way it had been. There was a growing red mark on his face and his eyes moved to his attacker, his head still not moving.

Shiroi was still seething and looked as though she wanted to hit him again. Pein moved his head to look at the woman stupid enough to hit him.

"**Look **woman, you come in here screaming about things I don't know and then hit me, is this some sick joke? You are so **lucky **to be a woman because if you weren't, you wouldn't ever look the same after today." Shiroi looked a little startled but didn't back down. Before she could say anything though Pein beat her to it and continued. "And one other thing, Konan complains a lot about you. She never complains to Taro because she doesn't want trouble **but **I'm not as nice as her so if you do that once more, you'll regret it."

"Oh **really now** punk? I knew you were trouble since the start!" Shiroi moved to strike him again but this time Pein caught her arm and pressed his thumb into the muscle resulting in the woman shrieking in pain.

"I told you you'll regret it."

She wrenched her arm out his grasp and stepped back until she reached the doorway again and gave Pein one last glare before leaving.

Taro then comes in looking rather angry. He glares at Pein but says nothing and motions for Konan to fetch the food. He wanted this lunch over and done with.

Pein follows her to help bring in the food. Taro gives him another dirty look but Pein ignores him. His cheek was still stinging from his mother's handiwork and he wouldn't hold back if Taro tried anything as well.

….

They ate in silence, no one saying anything and no one even glancing at the other. Konan had given up hope that the two would ever be friends but **this**, this was almost unbearable.

The first one to do anything though was none other than Pein who excused himself from the table after he had finished eaten. He was shortly followed by Taro. Konan hoped nothing bad would happen.

….

"Hey you." Taro called after Pein.

"Yes?" Pein replied nonchalantly.

"Konan won't fall for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that bullshit. I **know** you have the hots for her but **guess what**? It won't work."

"You're insane."

"Stay away from Konan. She doesn't need you in her life." Taro warned.

"That's not happening anytime soon."

"That so? Then I'll just have to make it happen. I'll make sure Konan never sees you again."

"She'd rather die than do that you know." Pein's gaze was piercing and unwavering.

"Sure of yourself eh? We'll see who laughs last."

…

When they both returned, Konan assumed nothing had happened since they both looked relatively calm and relaxed a little in her seat.

But what Konan failed to notice was the malicious glances from Taro to Pein.

….

**A/N: Meh, I don't like Shiroi… Anyways you guys have been awesome. I luuurve you alllll.**

**Have you met the White Rabbit: **Thanks man, you are awesome. I also don't like the idea of people just saying Tobi has a fetish for masks… it's annoying. Rather a car accident than some random piece of info that makes no sense. And I really hate those in-laws too but I like the kids :D.

**Krawrz: **I might add more about their past a little bit later, you know who gets adopted and stuff. It could be fun to put Itachi's mom in the story ;)

**GameCivilization: **Thank you! I tried and I'm happy people like the way I put them in the story.

**Quatuor Temporum alis Nocturna: **Thanks lol. Who knows I might get rid of them… maybe ;)


	7. Plots and Discussions

**A/N: Sorry for being late. The week was just horrible so yeah. Anyway, who loves Itachi?! You'll get your fill today, folks!**

**EDIT: If you have read this already just ignore it.**

**Chapter 6: Plots and Discussions **

Over the next week Konan was constantly hounded by Taro. He accompanied her everywhere she went and even dropped her off at school. Konan had come to the conclusion that something had happened on Sunday with Pein when he actually **waited for her at school **yesterday**. **Not that she minded, it was way better than having to catch a bus, but the thing was that he **never **did that. He would always claim he was too busy.

Just a few days ago Konan had woken up to find him going through her phone, call logs to be more exact, and to say she was furious was an understatement. From that day she had put a password on her phone. Each time Konan swore he was being a nosy busybody when he asked her if she met anyone during the day.

Konan looked at the time. 08:24. The blunette sighed and walked to the kitchen to get coffee. Taro was taking her again to school and she was just waiting on him. There on the wall something caught her eye on the calendar. Taking a closer look there was a big red heart around a number a few days away. August 14th. What day was that now again?

Valentine's day? Na, that was in February.

His mom's birthday? **No. **Konan scoffed at the thought.Would probably have been more decorated anyway.

Something in her mind told her it was supposed to be an important date but she just couldn't seem to remember. Why couldn't she remember?

Just then Taro walked into the kitchen. He saw his wife gazing at the calendar at the particular date he drew around.

"I see you're looking at the dates. May I ask why?"

"No reason. Just wondering what we're doing on the 15th." Konan grinned and tried to play around the fact that she had **no clue** what was happening that day. Thankfully Taro seemed to play along.

"Think of it like this. Fine dining, bouquets of roses and fun at night."

With those hints Konan was finally able to remember what was happening. It was their anniversary date, the day they first started dating. Amazing he still remembered. She hadn't.

Was it bad that she didn't remember at first?

…

Konan and Taro sat in silence while they drove to Konan's school. Taro was giving her uneasy glances and it was starting to annoy her.

"What is it, Taro?" Konan said, turning her head to him.

"Nothing." He replied briefly, further irritating Konan.

"It's not nothing if you've been acting like this all week. What's wrong?" Konan frowned. Taro seemed to think for a moment quietly before sighing in defeat.

"It's just that I'm worried about you."

"Worried? What's there to be worried about?"

"I think you're in danger."

"You sure? Because I don't feel threatened." Konan leaned over and felt his forehead with her hand. It felt perfectly normal. He slapped her hand away and frowned.

"Cut it out! I'm serious."

"So am I. There's nothing to worry about." Konan shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure Pein is going hurt you." Taro mumbled and Konan was barely able to hear him but when she made out his words her head turned sharply towards him.

"**Don't give me that nonsense!" **Konan scowled at him.

"But it's true!" They were arriving at the school grounds now.

"No it's not! He would never hurt me!"

"Yes he would! I know guys like him Konan! You shouldn't trust him too much!" Konan glared at her husband for a few seconds.

"You know, you don't even **know him**. I wouldn't speak about him if I were you." With that Konan opened the car door, forcing Taro to stop the car and the blunette got out, walking the short distance left to the school.

Taro watched her for a few seconds before turning the car around.

"Drat."

Whipping out his cellphone he dialed his mother's number.

"Sorry ma, plan failed."

"**Don't worry dear. There's more to come. I knew this plan wouldn't work too well considering how much she loves him."**

"Right… see you later." Taro grinned. He would get rid Konan of Pein in her life once and for all. Then she would be his, **all his**.

….

Itachi paced around the daycare deep in thought. Pein had relayed what had happened at Konan's house and it did not sound as though it was an empty threat. Now what he was thinking was probably not at all what everyone else was thinking but it was worth a shot. Taro knew his face already so it wouldn't work with him; it had to be someone else, someone with a nice face.

Quickly deciding who he would get to help him he went to the telephone intending to call someone who probably wouldn't be happy to hear his voice anytime soon. Putting in the number, the phone ringed five times before a deep voice answered.

"Yes, this is Sasuke."

"Sasuke, it's Itachi." Before Itachi could even finish his sentence the phone was already put down. He sighed because he knew that was probably going to happen but it was worth another shot.

Dialing the number again it rang only twice before his brother picked it up again.

"Leave me alone Itachi."

"Listen little brother. I have a favour to ask of you."

"No, where'd you get my number?"

"I have my sources. It's just one thing."

"Whatever it is, it's probably for your own gain so no now **get lost**."

"It's not for me… in fact I can tell you who it's for."

"Really now? Enlighten me, who might the **great** Itachi want to help?" Sasuke's voice dripped with sarcasm and Itachi sighed again.

"Someone who you probably haven't seen in a while and would probably like to see you."

"Cut the chase. Who is it?" Sasuke was mildly interested now.

"Konan."

There was a long silence from Sasuke until he sighed in defeat. Itachi knew Sasuke looked up to Konan as the older sister he never had and would do anything for her.

"Fine, just tell me what you want."

"I actually have a plan but it would be best if we spoke about this in person."

"… This had better be worth it."

"Oh it will be. It will be."

…

When Itachi had got home later that day he quickly took a shower before having a quick meal. He grabbed his coat and headed out the door, eager to finally meet his brother again after a few years.

Uchiha Itachi.

The name most mothers in the area knew and a few fathers.

But, a big but, it was also a name a lot of others knew around the city. A lot of people who recognized his name would ask him about his name.

"Are you really an Uchiha?"

"Are you related to **the **Uchiha?"

"What are you doing in a place like this?"

No, it never ended. Wherever he had to write his name somewhere someone had to ask him. When he would answer them they would think for a moment before saying something he would inwardly flinch at.

"Are you the one who abandoned his family?"

Now it was quite the other way around but he couldn't tell them that, now could he?

The Uchiha were famous around the city for being one of the most successful businesses in the city. Itachi, who was eighteen at the time, was supposed to inherit the grand company but it wasn't what he wanted, no he wanted to do what he was happy with, being with children. Of course not a single one of his family members were happy with that and had tried to coax him into taking over but when that hadn't worked they started threatening him. Itachi wasn't one to fall for threats though and when he wouldn't be budged his father disowned him, just like that.

His mother was another story though. She refused to totally abandon him and would come to his house at random times and sit for a while before leaving. She visited quite often and was, quite frankly, waiting for her son to get a girlfriend so she could get grandchildren. But his father got angry with her when he found out where his wife was going and for a few months she had not seen Itachi.

The worst part was with Sasuke. Itachi was forbidden to see, let alone speak to his little brother. When Sasuke had asked why they had just said Itachi had done something serious and when Sasuke argued he was punished. Eventually over the three years Itachi was gone Sasuke had grown to hate his brother because of the lies the family kept feeding him as Itachi was not there to clarify the false statements.

So when people asked about him he didn't mind, after all, the Uchiha were famous for their **business** not a **daycare. **One woman had thoroughly amused him one day at the daycare though. She had asked for a business card so she would have his number to check on her kid and when she saw his name **Uchiha Itachi **typed in bold letters on the right side of the card her eyebrows rose into her hairline.

"You're Uchiha Itachi?" Itachi merely nodded.

"Why are you in a place like this?"

"No reason."

Of course there was but he didn't want to tell her that. Thankfully the woman got the hint and thanked him before leaving her daughter to his care.

A few times a year he would get requests to come back to the business because the time for Sasuke to take over was drawing nearer and nearer as time went by. Sasuke was now sixteen and in two years he would be old enough to take over the business.

It had probably all started back at the orphanage.

**Flashback**

**Itachi was busy doing his homework while lying on his bed. He was considered a genius in school. Always getting an average of 99%, he was what most teachers would call a star pupil. It was a few months after he had first joined the orphanage.**

**Sasuke was sitting with Konan while she read a story about ninjas to him and he listened contentedly. Everyone else was either messing around or conversing with one another.**

**There was a knock on the door and Jiraiya's head appeared when he opened the door.**

"**Itachi and Sasuke here? There are people who want to see him." The white haired man said before leaving. The room was filled with the children asking questions which couldn't be answered.**

**Itachi closed his book and headed to the door while Sasuke grumbled about not hearing the end of the story before grabbing his brother's hand. The two headed to Jiraiya and Tsunade's office quietly.**

**They got to the door, knocking quietly, and entering once given permission. Sitting there in two chairs in front of the desk sat a young woman and a man, both with black hair and eyes. The man's face held a stern expression while the female's face softened once she saw the two boys.**

**Itachi observed them closely while Sasuke hid behind his brother's legs.**

"**Itachi, these people are going to adopt you and your brother. This is Uchiha Mikoto." Tsunade said, gesturing to the female who gave a nod. "And this is Uchiha Fugaku. Go and pack your bags." Tsunade said quickly and Itachi stayed a few more seconds before sighing and leaving the room with Sasuke.**

…**..**

"**So you're leaving? Just like that?" Hidan said, his face frowning in confusion. **

"**Yes, you can't choose who you want to adopt you." Itachi replied.**

"**I guess but… it's so damn soon. You just came a few months ago."**

"**I'll try to get them to let me see everyone."**

"**But it won't be the same!"**

**Sasuke was watching everything with confused eyes. He still didn't know what was going on. What was 'adopt'? Itachi was packing his and Sasuke's stuff into one small bag as they didn't have that many possessions anyway aside from the few clothes. **

"**Ne, Nii-san, are we going?" Sasuke said while tugging on Itachi's sleeve.**

"**Yes Sasuke, that lady and man is going to take us to a new home."**

"**But I don't wanna go!" Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms. Itachi sighed and put a hand on his brother's shoulder.**

"**I don't want to either but we don't have a choice."**

"**I'm not going!"**

**Sasuke ran to Konan and held onto her legs.**

"**I don't wanna! Keep me here Konan-nee!" Konan was a little surprised by the sudden leg attack but stroked his hair nonetheless.**

"**Sorry Sasuke… it had to happen sooner or later. You and your nii-san are lucky. Not everyone gets a chance to leave."**

**There were fat tears pooling in the corners of his eyes now and his lips quivered.**

"**Don't cry kid. We'll see you again soon." Pein tried to console the little boy.**

"**You promise?" Sasuke said, wiping his eyes.**

"**Yes, promise. Now go, your nii-san is waiting."**

**Little Sasuke walked reluctantly to his brother who was waiting at the door. Taking Itachi's hand he looked down to the floor, the tears starting to form again.**

**With a final goodbye to their friends the two soon-to-be Uchiha left the room.**

…

**Itachi sat in the fancy car with his brother next to him. The man did not speak really to him and it was only the female, Mikoto, who was actually speaking to them.**

"**Ne, can our friends come visit?"**

"**Sasuke." Itachi said sternly.**

"**But Nii-san!" Sasuke protested.**

"**It's okay. Of course your friends can visit. They can even stay over for weekends if you want them to!" Mikoto said, making Sasuke instantly beam. **

"**Do you have space for an extra nine people?" Itachi bluntly asked before Sasuke could say anything more.**

"**Nine? That's no big issue at all. You'll see when you get to the house."**

**What Itachi was expecting was a large house big enough for an extra nine people, not a house that looked like a mansion. His eyes widened when he saw it. It was **huge! **Mikoto chuckled at his expression but laughed when she saw Sasuke's. His mouth was practically hanging on the floor. Sure the orphanage was huge but this…!**

**They went inside the house, astounding them even further. It was beautiful inside. There was a velvety soft maroon carpet going down a long hallway that led to a staircase. Paintings were lined up on the white walls that seemed to shine.**

**Mikoto explained that they owned a big business that was very successful while she led them to their rooms which were surprisingly not decorated.**

"**I'll let you two decide what you want your rooms to look like." She said once she noticed Itachi's questioning look.**

**Itachi was given blankets that night to sleep but found he could not, after all, when you've lived a few months with boys who tend to snore it gets a little too quiet.**

…**...**

**A few months passed and true to Mikoto's word, every weekend she went to fetch Pein and the rest of the group to stay over at their house-er mansion to please Sasuke and Itachi.**

**What Itachi didn't know was that they were just buttering him up with the kindness, gifts and happiness.**

**So when he was sixteen, they finally told him that he would be inheriting the Uchiha business. To say Itachi was not happy was an understatement, he was furious. He refused at once but they did not give up.**

"**Itachi sweetie, you have to. You're our oldest son!" Mikoto tried to convince him gently.**

"**No, mother, I'm not going to."**

"**Boy, you don't have a choice." Fugaku said over a cup of coffee, staring at Itachi.**

"**I refuse. Do not ask me again." Itachi said and headed out the front door.**

"**He'll give in soon, dear." Mikoto said, trying to calm an angry Fugaku.**

**But of course Itachi didn't. In fact when they threatened to abandon him he just shrugged it off. What he didn't know was that they weren't joking. Soon after a huge argument with his father, Itachi had found out they just adopted him to take over the business, they, or rather his father, disowned him.**

**Itachi knew he could survive on his own. He had saved up his allowance money over the years in a bank account. He had hardly used it and it had grown into a lovely sum of money, enough to live on.**

**His greatest regret though was that he would never be able to see Sasuke again.**

**End Flashback**

The sun was starting set as he walked down the street towards the park a few streets away. That was their meeting place. He couldn't wait to see his brother after three years but he didn't know the reaction his brother would have when they saw each other.

….

Taro put a cup of tea down in front of his mother.

"Thank you dear. Now where we?" Shiroi smiled at her son.

"We were reviewing the plan to get Konan to forget about Pein." Taro replied.

"That so? I still don't know what you see in that woman. You deserve better."

"Ma…"

"Ah sorry, let's continue… now all we need is a pawn. Know any suggestions?" The white haired woman asked.

"Oh I do, in fact she would do anything for me." Taro grinned.

"Good. Call her."

Taro obeyed.

…

Pein sat on his couch watching the news. His head was swirling with different thoughts, all about what happened on Sunday. What was that freak planning?

Suddenly his cellphone began to ring. The number was an unknown one and he frowned before answering the cellphone.

"Hello?"

"**Goodnight, can I speak to Pein."**

"This is Pein."

"**Oh good. You are familiar with Konan right?" **Pein frowned. Who was this?

"Yes I am but who are you and how did you get my number?"

"**Your name and number was in the emergency contacts list on her information page."**

"Information page? What are you doing about?" Pein was very confused now and his confusion just seemed to grow with every passing second.

"**Please just listen. Konan has been acting strangely. Do you know about any of this?"**

"Yes I do but that's no business of yours."

"**I'd like to meet with you to discuss a few things. My name is…"**

…

**A/N: Haha cliffy on many levels! :P Who can guess who called Pein? It should be kinda obvious.**

**So yeah sorry if it was a little late. Been busy on a project and I just feel so angry. Ever had your best friend ditch you for her boyfriend? Happens all the time with me and yet I keep forgiving her…**

**Thanks for the reviews. They are appreciated as well as suggestions and criticism.**

**Thank you to ****GameCivilisation, LilyVampire, Le Dancing Flamingo, lalamnmgirl! You guys make my day ;)**

**Oh and those following Burned and Broken, the chapter might be up today or tomorrow.**


	8. Matchmaker

**A/N: Ah it's been quite a while eh? Ah well just enjoy the chapter coz it's mostly Itachi and Sasuke for today folks.**

…**..**

**Chapter 7: Matchmaker**

Uchiha Sasuke sat on a park bench observing the sunset. The azure sky was giving way to pink, orange, red and yellow as the sun disappeared into the horizon. It had been about two hours ago that he had spoken to his brother in three years, and ten minutes now that he had been sitting on the bench. He was rather curious to see whether his brother had changed over the few years or not and whether he was still the person he was before he left.

Sasuke had just left the house unknown to his parents as his father would force him to say where he was going and his mother would pester him until he gave up. He checked his watch. 19:08, Itachi would be here in a few minutes.

The youngest Uchiha had to admit, he did wonder about his old friends every so often and what they were doing in their lives. It had gotten quite lonely in the house when his brother had left, especially when none of his friends came to visit anymore. He would sit, waiting on a Saturday for the group to arrive, only for his mother to give him a sad look and then Sasuke would immediately know, no friends for that day.

Sasuke sighed at the memory and turned his head sharply when he heard light footsteps to his right.

"It's me… Sasuke."

….

Itachi watched his little brother's face as the emotions changed from caution to realization. There was also something akin to anger in his eyes but Itachi ignored it and rather watched Sasuke's mouth open and close before he finally decided to say something, determination now taking place of the anger in his eyes. Sasuke stood up and faced his brother.

"Itachi… Before we start I just want to make one thing clear… We never spoke, never met and had never seen each other." Sasuke said and his voice held no space for arguments.

"That is… understandable but I want to ask one thing. What did Father tell you?" Itachi asked.

"What importance is it to you?"

Itachi said nothing and watched as Sasuke once again took a seat on the bench, scowling at the ground as he tried to choose which decision would be best.

"You don't have to explain anything. Just tell me what he said to **you**." Itachi probed Sasuke further.

"To me, eh? About what, you?" Sasuke asked.

"Hn, I just want to know."

Sasuke frowned before taking a deep breath.

"That you left because Father wouldn't give you the business, that you were greedy and deceitful, that you were just using us. There's a whole long list that I could say but…" Sasuke paused, his face truly showed sadness, before he continued. "I actually want something from you."

"And what is that, Sasuke?"

"The truth." Sasuke said in a whisper.

Itachi was momentarily taken aback as Sasuke looked him dead in the eyes, voicing what he wanted. So he knew that Father lied, but how much did he know was not the truth?

"What do you want to know?" Itachi complied with his younger brother's wishes and Sasuke seemed to think for a moment.

"What was the real reason you left?" The younger Uchiha finally replied and Itachi was hesitant to reply.

"Hn. You sure you want to know? It's actually quite the opposite of what you've been told."

"Yes, yes, I want to know! I've been lied to all these years and I only found out yesterday!" Sasuke stressed.

"Really? By who?" Itachi said, raising his eyebrow.

"It was actually more of a mistake… I walked in on Mother and Father arguing and I overheard Mother shouting at him 'You forced Itachi to leave because of your nonsense!' She started crying and I didn't know what to do or believe. She never cried before.

"Dad just disappeared out the the room and left mom to cry. I had to go and comfort her, pretending I didn't know what happened. After you left, their relationship got shaky and it's been getting worse over the years… That's why I just want you to clarify this for me. Why did you leave? I want the truth and nothing but." Sasuke frowned at his brother.

"Do you want the whole explanation or just a simple one?"

"A full explanation."

Itachi watched Sasuke look to the floor once again and felt guilty for letting his brother go through all the troubles that never should have happened, especially if he **had **taken over the business.

Itachi took a seat on the bench next to Sasuke and then began to explain what happened.

"Where to start… ah the source of all the problems, Father's business. Before I begin here's a fact for you, it should make things easier to understand. Father only adopted us because we were geniuses. He wanted us so that he knew that his business had a safe future."

"How can that be true?"

"I found out first hand, Sasuke. Father is a coward and a liar."

"…"

"Anyway, you wanted an explanation, you'll get it. Father tried to force the business on me when I turned eighteen. He warned me when I was sixteen already but I refused and still refused two years later. He threatened me, bribed me, whatever you can think of, until he finally threatened to disown me. I never thought he had been serious so I still refused. I was wrong… he really did abandon me. I had to pack my things and leave. They told me I was not to see you or talk to you ever again because, if I did, they would call the police.

"It was sad really. Mother cried as well on that night that I left. Do you remember? You were thirteen at the time; you came down to see what all the yelling was about. Father was shouting at me to leave and I didn't want to. That was when he threw a pot plant at me and I ran upstairs to pack my things. You kept asking me where I was going and Mother was begging me to stay. You wouldn't let go of my arm when I walked and you followed me, begging me all the time. When I got to the front door you were crying, and I almost wanted to stay. Then Father came and yanked you off me, his face didn't show any regret and I knew it was hopeless. I was as good as dead to him. He opened the door and pushed me out, and I knew it was over. Do you remember?"

It was clear as day that Sasuke remembered; the miserable look on his face was a perfect indication that he was recalling the events that happened three years ago.

"Of course I remember. It was the one day I've been trying to remove from my mind, that I wish would just disappear forever, like it never happened." He said.

"Hn, I'm sorry. If I had my way I wouldn't have let it happen."

"But how did you survive?"

"My savings and I crashed at Kisame's place for a while until I got my own home."

"Father still acts like it never happened. It's annoying. When I bring up the topic about you then he immediately tells me never to talk to you and the topic ends there."

"But you're sixteen now, practically an adult so you can do what you want now. Whether you want to know something by me or not is your decision not Father's."

"I know now why he didn't want me to speak to you. He knew you would clear up all the lies he told me."

"That is true. I haven't spoken to him ever since that night."

"What about mother?" Itachi let a smile fall on his face.

"Mother has been visiting me for these three years at least once every week but she hasn't come in six months so I'm guessing Father caught her out."

"Oh, so that's where Mother had been disappearing to. And yes you're right. Father did catch her while she was on her way out."

"Ah, typical Father. Here's another thing for you to think about. Father has been sending me documents to take over the business, so I'm guessing he might take me in again once I agree but I've made up my mind, never again. You're probably next on the list."

"I don't mind. I like business work anyway. But why didn't you? You could've been rich."

"Ah, but I'm not after the money."

"But then what do you do to survive?"

"Remember when I told you I wouldn't want any child to feel lonely without their parents?"

"It's kind of fuzzy but I do remember a little." Sasuke shrugged.

"I opened my own daycare centre."

"You did? How is it?"

"It's wonderful. You should come by sometime."

"Maybe… Father is pressuring me to take over the business too. I like the business world and all but all the pressure he's putting on me is almost unbearable. Think if I refused he would do the same to me like he did you?"

"Possibly but then the truth might come flying out from his mouth. You could try it."

The two sat in silence for a while, the younger letting the information sink in while the other waited for a sign to continue. Sasuke gave a sigh and Itachi continued.

"So, want to hear about the others?"

"Keep that for later and explain just what's going on with Konan."

"Let's see. Did you know Konan is married?"

"Married? To who? Pein?"

"Hn, we all **wish** that was true." Itachi shook his head at the fact before continuing. "No, she married some other idiot. But that's not the big problem, the problem is that he hates all of our guts and he's trying to keep us away from her."

"Since when have you guys let that happen?"

"Who knows? But according to Pein it is war."

"Hn, over a girl?"

"You should know how much those two cared about each other. It's time to make sure it happens."

"I guess, so what do I have to do?"

And that was when Itachi explained his intentions.

…

"So basically, you're playing matchmaker?" Sasuke said once Itachi was done stating his plan.

"Hn. You could… call it that." Itachi agreed hesitantly.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his brother's antics. A strange plan the guy had come up with indeed. It would possibly work; after all he just heard that Konan's husband was a complete jerk and possessive asshole.

"This had better work but I can admit that it is… weird that you've thought of a plan like this."

"It was difficult but I hope it won't be for nothing. I'm counting on you, little brother."

"This is more like a couple of pranks than a matchmaking strategy." Sasuke said with a light smile. He was the master at pranks, and if anyone could do it, it was him.

"Hush, can you think of anything better?"

"…"

"See? Now are you sure you can do it?"

"This will be easy."

….

**Next Day… : Tuesday 16:36**

**Okay Sasuke you can do this.**

**No I can't. God, she probably won't even remember me.**

**Sure she will. A face like yours is hard to forget.**

**And what's that supposed to mean?**

**Nothing at all. Just keep walking.**

The back and forth banter in his head wouldn't stop and though he wouldn't admit it, Uchiha Sasuke was nervous, nervous for meeting someone who probably won't remember him.

He quickly scanned the piece of paper in his hand and revised the plan in his head he heard from Itachi.

"**You're going to need one or two friends for this. Do you have any?" **Itachi's words echoed in his head. He had already called them and he should meet them in front of her house as he had sent them the address as well.

"**He doesn't like boys who know Konan, especially good looking ones. You will be like a thorn in his side."**

Oak Street, turn down this way… Sasuke kept walking until he saw the vivid colour of pink and blonde in the distance. Okay so his friends were there, they knew the plan, and it was just to get it into action now.

"**He knows my face so I can't do it."**

The pink haired friend, Sakura waved at him and he broke into a jog to get to them faster.

"Hey teme! You're late!" His blonde haired friend, Naruto shouted.

"Shut up dobe. I couldn't find the street." Sasuke replied.

"Pfft, excuses, excuses."

"Whatever. Let's just get this over and done with."

Sasuke moved to the front door to ring the bell while the other two ran to the back of the house.

"**She will be surprised to see you. Don't be alarmed if she doesn't remember you."**

"Okay… Let's get this thing started."

"**Her husband has black hair and this smug attitude about him. He tends to stand too close to Konan as well when other males are in the area."**

Sasuke stood in front of the door and his hand reached for the doorbell.

…**..**

Konan sat in her kitchen reading that day's newspaper and stirring her coffee absent mindedly while she read, taking a sip now and then. The doorbell rang and she sighed before reluctantly getting up. She was saved from having to answer the door by Taro himself who shouted "I'll get it!" from somewhere in the house.

Taro walked down the hallway intending to chase away whoever it was but opened the door to find a teenager. One that he thought for a second was almost a spitting image of one of Konan's friends until he noticed the hairstyle was different as was some key differences in his face.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, is this where Konan lives?"

"Yes… why? Do you know her?"

"Yes."

"Well…"

Konan stood up when she heard the door wasn't closing. While she walked down the hallway she heard a bit of the conversation of whomever it was that was talking to Taro.

"Sorry but she's busy. Come back some other time."

"I can't. Just let me see her for a second."

That voice sounded oddly familiar.

Konan looked past Taro to see a very familiar looking hairstyle and scowl.

"Sasuke?"

The teen looked past Taro to see the blunette and the faintest of smiles appeared on his face.

"Sasuke it really is you!"

Konan walked past Taro and gave Sasuke a hug that nearly blocked off his air supply, a hug he used to be fairly well-known to. Taro stood there looking both confused and annoyed at the same time.

**They're like flies, seriously!**

"You know him?" He asked Konan once she let go of the poor Uchiha who was trying to catch his breath.

"Yep, he is like my little brother!" the blunette replied with a smile.

"What do you mean 'like'?"

"Umm you know Itachi right? This is his little brother."

"Mmhmm, is that so?" Unfortunately Taro was ignored as Konan ushered Sasuke into the house and let him sit on one of the couches.

Sasuke was grinning inwardly the entire time. This was easier than he thought.

Konan started talking to him but his concentration was mostly on Taro. He replied to the blunette often enough for her to think he was listening. Then what he wanted finally happened.

"I'm going to get me some coffee, want any?"

"I've just had thanks."

Taro walked away grumbling and Konan continued her conversation with the Uchiha.

"**Try and separate them. If it succeeds confine him in a room somewhere."**

That wouldn't work now. His cellphone was standing ready to give his friends a signal but the timing had to be just perfect.

"**There are three plans. Each one depends on the situation."**

Taro returned a few minutes later carrying a steaming cup of coffee and sat down next to Konan.

"So Sasuke, got any plans for the future?"

"Yeah, I'm going to run my dad's business."

"Oh? Have I heard of this business?" Taro took a sip of his coffee.

"Possibly. It's the Uchiha business."

Taro spat out his coffee all over his t-shirt.

"Shit. Wait you're an **Uchiha?!**"

"Well yeah. So what?"

"Nothing. I'll be right back."

Taro stood up, leaving his coffee and Sasuke alone with Konan, and headed up stairs, possibly to change his clothes.

**Now!**

Sasuke pressed the button on his cellphone and soon a few seconds after the doorbell rang.

"Oh, excuse me for a few seconds."

**Okay this is… plan 2.**

Konan stood up to answer the door and Sasuke took out a tiny packet from his jeans pocket. Inside was a brown powder like substance and he threw the contents into Taro's coffee.

A few seconds later Konan returned mumbling "Pesky kids." The blunette sat back down, noticing Sasuke had a stupid grin on his face, which was a little weird.

"So why are you smiling like that?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

Taro came down the stairs with a different t-shirt and a deep scowl.

"So kid, what did you want?"

"Nothing. I just came to say hi."

"Kids these days… they're such a handful." Taro took another sip of his coffee before downing the whole cup.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and waited for his body to react to the contents in the coffee. The idiot did just drink everything.

**Come on. Come on…**

Suddenly Taro let out a groan and he stood up quickly, rushing to the toilet which was down the hallway and slamming the door shut.

**Ha! It worked. **

The Uchiha pressed another button on his cellphone.

Then a loud "OH MY GOD! IT REEKS!" was heard from where Taro was.

"That's disgusting Taro!" Konan yelled at him.

"**If it works, send me a text and I'll have someone waiting somewhere for a certain blunette."**

…

**Meanwhile…**

Naruto and Sakura high fived each other and burst into laughter. Taro wouldn't be able to leave the toilet now even if he wanted to and he'd suffer while he was there.

…**..**

**A/N: Eh… lol if anyone was wondering Sasuke put laxative in Taro's coffee and when he rushed to the toilet Naruto threw a stink bomb in there. We did that to one of my school's teachers last week. Was hilarious.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thank you to ****LilyVampire, lalamnmgirl**** and the two guests that reviewed. They are very much appreciated!**


	9. Walks and Confessions

**Chapter 8: Walks and confessions**

Konan watched Sasuke with interest as the smirk on his face just grew wider. From that look it was safe to assume that…

"Sasuke, are you the cause of Taro's sudden need of the toilet?"

"Maybe…, but now's not the time for that."

Konan watched as a grin spread on Sasuke's face as he practically hopped up from his seat and pulled her up from hers. He started pulling her towards the hallway and then the front door and she found herself actually relieved to be leaving the house.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"Come on. There's someone waiting for you."

"Who?"

"You'll see, but for now, let's get out of here."

"Okay, wait a minute…" Konan tried to stop him but then he gave her a look that made her change her mind. Damn Uchihas and their glares. "Just let me get my jacket."

Sasuke thought for a second before nodding at her. Konan quickly went back upstairs to her room, grabbed the jacket that was folded on the dresser and hurried back downstairs to the young Uchiha that was waiting for her.

As soon as she was out, Sasuke had once again grabbed her hand and began running down the road with her trying to keep up.

"So where are we going?" She asked between breaths.

"A place." Konan rolled her eyes at the answer.

"No, really. Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there. I'm not going to run the whole way with you."

"Speaking of which… can we walk now?"

"I guess." The two slowed down to a comfortable walking pace. "So anyway, you have to go all the way down the road until the robots then turn left. You know the café that's there? Yeah, the person is waiting for you there."

"A hint at least?" Konan asked and Sasuke gave her a small smirk.

"You know him."

…

Sasuke had left ten minutes ago, not that his presence had made much of a difference when her mind was trying to figure out who the person was. The only clues she had was that he was a he and it was someone she knew. That wasn't much help. She knew ten men.

She was at the robots now, she just needed to go left and she would be at the café, a small little place that made really good coffees and was a great place to get lunch. She had often come with Taro after working hours.

As she crossed the street she had a thought that maybe if she knew the person, he could accompany her to one of her friend's homes. She was bored out of her mind at her house and Sasuke would probably be long gone by now. Taro would be angry again but then her mind gave answer to that and she smiled. **Screw what Taro says.**

The aroma of coffee hit her nose when she walked into the café. There were a few people occupying the tables, some talking with their friends and having a nice time. What caught her eye though was the spiky auburn hair that she knew so well.

"Pein?"

…

Pein turned his head around when he heard his name being called out and to his surprise; Konan was standing there with a look that probably mirrored his own. She quickly walked up to his table and took a seat opposite him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him, a smile plastered on her face.

"Itachi told me someone was waiting for me here…" Pein said, trying to figure out why **she ** was there.

"Oh those two… At least they aren't giving each other the cold shoulder anymore…"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Itachi and Sasuke. They aren't fighting anymore or it seems that way."

"Ah."

"Sasuke told me someone was waiting for me here. Should I order some coffee for us?"

"No, I just had some."

"Okay, then I'll order me some quickly."

Pein watched Konan stand up and head to the counter where a young woman was reading a magazine, bored no doubt, but she quickly straightened up her act when Konan arrived in front of her.

His table wasn't far from the counter, so he could hear her fairly well.

"What would you like to order, ma'am?" the lady said, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Black coffee." Konan replied quickly.

"Coming right up."

A minute or two after, Konan received a Styrofoam cup with her order and the blunette paid before returning to Pein.

"So, any idea why they decided to set us up?" the blunette asked, taking her seat again. She took off the lid of the cup and took one of the sugar sachets, tearing open the top and pouring the contents into her coffee.

"Not really. Uchiha are hard to understand." Pein replied.

"Maybe, but sometimes their actions speak for themselves."

Pein didn't answer immediately but found himself wanting to leave the café.

"Do you want to take a walk?" He said before he even knew it.

"Why not?" Konan replied with a shrug.

The two stood up and left the café, walking down the street that led to a huge park where children and parents went for picnics. It was busy now on the streets; no doubt if they had stayed at the place longer it would have been full.

Konan still had her coffee, taking a sip now and then as they walked and talked about whatever came to mind, work, dumb moments, weird people, and Pein found that it was moments like these that he missed the most.

Besides the one woman who he would always have a soft spot being taken away from him, besides the weird feeling in his gut when she announced she was getting engaged and then married, it was the times he spent with her that hurt the most. She would never understand, he had his chance way back then but he blew it and now he was paying for his mistake.

It was strange. Back then when they were both still in high school, it was as if no one could possibly separate them. Boys steered clear of Konan because of the guy that always walked next to her, with her, behind her and anywhere she went he was always with her.

Girls tried to steal Pein away from Konan but it was as if their words fell on deaf ears and if they tried to touch him, he'd push them away and say someone was waiting for him. So all in all, it was as if Pein was a challenge for most of the girls, a challenge that they could never, ever win. Surprisingly, Konan was oblivious to it all. It was probably because she was always with a group of boys, and since she had very few friends that were female, she thought of it only as boy behavior.

She was still so oblivious, maybe even worse now but maybe she just didn't want to accept it. Maybe she was afraid of being hurt again. This made Pein's heart squeeze as he knew it was his fault that she had gotten hurt.

"Why don't you come and visit anymore?" she suddenly asked, gazing into his grey eyes with sadness.

"… I thought your …husband didn't want me there." He replied truthfully, finding it hard to say the word 'husband'.

"You're coming to see me not him. I knew you way before I knew him so he doesn't have a say." She stated with an aura of finality.

"And you tell me this a year after?" He said with mock surprise.

"Yes, and? The best he'd do is squeal to his mom. Otherwise it'd be perfectly alright." She said with a laugh.

"I suppose it would. But you should get out more."

"I have so much work to do and Taro is like a shadow, you know?"

"I suppose he is but you have no idea how the guys whine to me about not seeing you, especially Deidara and Hidan." Pein said, frowning at some of the memories of those two.

"Really?"

"Really. Their incessant whining really gets on your nerves after a while and when they do shut up, they're still frowning like they've heard the worst possible news."

"Yep, that is so like them. We should have a family day again. You know, like we used to." The blunette thought out loud, taking a sip from her coffee.

"No one has the time anymore; we're not all off from work on the same days. Like what happened a few weeks ago at Itachi's daycare. Kisame wasn't able to come. Tobi left afterwards."

"I suppose so, but you know that public holidays are an option." Konan said.

"Good idea. The nearest one is only in a few weeks though."

"But we still wouldn't be completely a family. Zetsu still isn't home."

"He's coming in two weeks' time."

"Really? Oh how nice! We could give a little welcoming feast or something."

Pein rolled his eyes and let Konan blab all her ideas for Zetsu's homecoming. Yep, he definitely missed these times with her. She could talk the whole world to sleep and still continue if no one stopped her. Of course, she only talked like that to people she knew very well, like all her friends.

But once, a long time ago, her speaking to him had abruptly stopped after a stupid mistake he'd made, a stupid mistake that even to this day, he regretted now more than ever because if it wasn't for that, **he** would've been with her and not the scum that she called her husband.

"Pein are you listening to me? Did I say something wrong?"

Pein's train of thoughts stopped when she looked at him with a worried expression and he realized that his thoughts had left a nasty frown on his face. He took a breath and the frown cleared off.

"No, I was just thinking."

"Oh, because I was just asking if Tobi has, you know, acted up again?" She said, almost hesitantly.

"Not that I remember, no. He only acts up if people aggravate him, which not a lot of people do lately."

"But that's a good thing. No one can do much when he's angry."

She changed the topic again when silence consumed them, speaking about how wonderful her class was. Then she had an idea that made him shudder.

"Hey, I can let you guys come and see the class! You know, to help them pick a job one day!" She said, excited at the thought of bringing her friends with her to school.

"Konan, they're still so young." Pein deadpanned.

"Yes, but that leaves a bigger impact on their lives. I'm going to ask the principal for permission. It should be amazing…" She trailed off, thinking her own possible sagas in her head.

"What's so amazing about Deidara and Hidan's bickering…" Pein mumbled but she heard him anyway.

"Well Deidara could show some of his art things, Sasori could do a small puppet show… you know all those things."

"Glad I'm not in that list."

"Oh no mister, that actually gives me a better idea. I could take them to each of you guys' work places."

"They'd be bored within the first few minutes."

"I doubt it. I know you guys will think of something."

Then she gave him that smile that made whatever words he'd wanted to say get stuck in his throat. He grumbled about being forced into work and sped up his pace, with a laughing Konan catching up and evening their speed.

…

Sasuke knocked on the door of another address written on a separate piece of paper. The person who opened the door was none other than his older brother Itachi.

"So was your task completed?"

"Yeah, I told you it was too easy." Sasuke said, a smirk growing on his face but Itachi didn't smile. There was something bothering him.

"Just so you know, it isn't only us here."

"Really? Who else is here?"

Itachi didn't answer as they walked into the house, the person sitting in his dining room made Sasuke stand still. She was answer enough, with her puffy red eyes.

"Mother…"

Mikoto looked up to see her youngest son looking at her with that same expression he used yesterday, the sad, knowing look that he couldn't seem to hide.

She motioned for him to take a seat. He slowly sat down on the couch opposite hers and waited for her to speak.

"Sasuke… your father and I are getting a divorce."

…

"A… A what?"

"A divorce. I've taken his nonsense for far too long. It's about time I let him go." Her voice was a little bit wobbly but she refused to show her weakness. She had cried her heart out in front of Itachi; she wasn't going to do the same for Sasuke. She knew they hated seeing her cry.

"…Was it because of yesterday?" the youngest Uchiha hesitantly asked.

"Ah, so you did know. But no, that was just one of the reasons; this morning after you left was final."

"What did Father do?"

"He threatened to kick me out. So I did him a favour and left anyway. He's is a selfish **bastard**. All the money has changed him for worse."

"So then… where will you be staying?"

"Until everything is sorted, I'm staying with Itachi. Most of my things are here already."

Sasuke looked to Itachi and the older Uchiha gave a nod.

"Mother will be helping me at the daycare, just to keep her mind off things. Oh, you will also be staying here. Mother does not want you near Father. Your things are also already here."

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't mind. He was never particularly close to his father anyway so it didn't leave any type of damage on him.

"I'm going to unpack." He said, standing up.

"Your room is on the left side."

Sasuke nodded and left the room.

….

Pein and Konan sat under a large tree in the park, watching the children play soccer or on the playground, where they'd swing from jungle gym or glide down the slides. Suddenly she stood up and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the swings.

"Hey, give me a push!"

He couldn't even answer her as he was dragged to the swings; only one was left vacant as a woman told her child it was time to go home. Konan sat down and waited for Pein to push. The orange head frowned but pushed anyway, making her giggle with glee as she went up.

Once she was high enough he stood one side, watching her laugh and smile. A young boy with a soccer ball in his arms stood next to Pein.

"Hey mister?" Pein looked down.

"She your girlfriend?" Pein shrugged in amusement while the boy thought for a bit.

"She's pretty."

"That she is." Pein agreed.

After she got off she still had a goofy grin on her face which made Pein roll his eyes. The young boy had taken her spot on the swing and was giving him a wave. Pein reluctantly waved back.

"Whoo, that was refreshing!" She told him as they returned to their grassy space under the tree.

"I question your sanity sometimes."

She shrugged and just laughed while a smile found its way on his face. Yes, she was strange, but he loved it.

….

The two sat by the tree for a long time, no one knew the time but no on checked it either. They both knew that eventually their moment would have to end so they wanted to make it last.

The park was verging on empty now, the last few children being collected by their parents. It was understandable; the sun was beginning to set. Oh how time passed so fast when you're having fun.

But Pein had been thinking, the entire time he was with her he had been thinking about one thing.

"Konan, are you happy?" He asked her seriously.

"Happy? Of course I am." She said with a small smile.

"No, I meant with Taro."

Konan didn't answer. She looked to the sky, maybe trying to find an easy way out.

She **thought** she was happy but lately…

"Well are you?" He asked again, thinking she hadn't heard him.

"I can't answer that."

Pein frowned but didn't press it. She would answer when she felt like it.

That instant had reminded him of an event a couple of years ago when they were both still in high school. They were here, in this very park, under the very same tree. It was a few days before that fated time when Pein would break her heart.

She had confessed that she loved him, but Pein being the idiot he was that time had refused. He had refused for a stupid reason he couldn't even remember anymore, and truthfully, he wasn't sure he even wanted to remember it. After that day she hadn't spoken to him in weeks. Eventually the gang had had enough and had pushed the two into a room and locked the door. There, Pein apologised but even then the friendship they'd had had to be reformed. It took months to make up for his blunder.

Konan then broke the silence.

"No, Pein, I'm not happy."

…

Konan sighed as Pein took in the last sentence she had just said. She knew that he didn't like it if she wasn't happy. He had told her before: she deserved the best for all she went through. He didn't reply so she continued her confession. She'd told no one about her miserable life and it felt good to let it all out.

"I'm not happy. I thought I would be. I honestly thought I would. When I met Taro, he seemed like such a gentlemen…, a perfect guy and as I got to know him, it's like he kept an act up. When we got married, he changed so drastically, it's like he's a different person.

The man I'd loved had been a fake all along and … and I don't know what to do. I still love him, there's this part of me still hoping that maybe, just maybe, he'd change back into the man he once was. And his mother… you saw how she is, and he does nothing to stop her. He steals my freedom, I can't go anywhere without his permission. Whatever I buy he checks first.

It's horrible and I know I might sound childish for saying this but… I want my own life back. Back where I was free to do what I liked, talk to people I wanted to talk to, be with my friends, but those days are gone.

And you know what the worst is? The fact that I can't see any of you when I want to! You guys are like the most important people to me and he says that I have to forget about you, just like that. It's sickening…"

Pein had been silent throughout her entire confession, and when he looked to her, there were tears coursing down her cheeks. He hated seeing her cry.

He pulled her to him as she silently let the tears fall. Eventually when she pulled away, she wiped her eyes.

"Oh look at me, blubbering like a baby. You must think I'm so stupid."

"Not at all…"

"Don't lie to me… I bet you just want me to leave right now… I am a boring person. I wouldn't hold it against you…" She whispered, now talking to herself more than to him.

Pein raised an eyebrow at her sudden talk of false accusations. As she spoke on, he let her, disagreeing every now and then, just to let her vent out her anger and sadness. But then she said something that made him scowl.

"Yes, I know now. That's why you refused to be with me back then. Why was I so stupid?"

As she talked on, Pein was about to burst from all the pent up feelings that wanted to come out until eventually he couldn't take it anymore. The feelings of guilt, regret and anger were just all too much.

"I'm such a-"

"Konan I'm sorry for doing this." He butted into her sentence.

Then he pulled her closer to him and kissed her.

…

**A/N: Whoo, finally they kissed. Anyway sorry about the lack of updates. Mom was sick, I was sick, exams are here and then there are my older and younger brothers who hog the computer. I might be able to return to my usual updating time though. But no promises.**

**I found Nickelback's songs Far Away and If Everyone Cared just so perfect for this chapter. But that's just my opinion.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thanks to imshadowgirl for pointing out a blunder in Memories Pt2. How could you guys not have noticed that?! :O**

**Thanks to ShiraChan-Desu, PsychoticSky, lalamnmgirl.**

**And to theLittleManiac, I do know people like Shiroi… believe me when I say they're just cruel. Thank you for the review! :D **


	10. Unwanted

**A/N: ****Wow who knew you guys would all be so happy over a kiss :O Lol, here's your next chapter ^.^**

**Chapter 9: Unwanted**

Konan sat in her cubicle filing some school work. It was nearly end of term and she was sinking in the amount of work that had to be done. The thing was, she could get done much faster but she had been thinking. There was only one thing she had been thinking about and though she didn't regret it, it made her shoulders hang with guilt. She was a **married **woman and she did that…

The kiss with Pein had opened her eyes. It made her realize that she didn't love Taro, not anymore. She had in the beginning, she really had, but when he revealed his true self, it was then that her love began to fade. When Pein had kissed her, she hadn't pushed away, she had embraced it and she had loved that moment. That was a few days ago but it was still fresh in her mind, as if it had only happened a few hours ago.

She massaged her temples, hearing the bell ring and stood up to leave. Tonight was her anniversary and she really didn't want to go. The guilt would be too much. Taro had never made her feel the way Pein did.

She didn't want to be with Taro. Not anymore.

….

The man who had called Pein a few days ago had called once again to inform Pein that Konan had been even more shut out than usual. It was a sore sight for many of the teachers and learners alike but Pein just smirked. It proved she was thinking over something.

It was best to give her all the space she needed.

So he'd just replied that they should give her time to sort her life out. It was not necessary to complicate things. He was already sorting everything out, one step at a time.

When the man had asked to meet him, Pein had just said that it wasn't crucial. He could sort things out on his own; he just needed a little while to get things going. Clearly everything just went at its own pace.

…

Taro watched as Konan got her ready for their special night. She was putting on a little make-up.

He had noticed that she had been acting differently, to him and everyone else. It was like she had put up an unseen barrier that affected everyone. His mother had been the one most surprised. Konan had completely stopped anything concerning her and when Shiroi had spoken to her, the words fell on deaf ears. All the woman had gotten was a glance and nothing more. He intended to find out what was wrong tonight, she would have to answer.

When Konan was done dressing, she looked into the mirror, not surprised by how she looked. She didn't look excited, she looked burdened. They were going to a simple restaurant so she hadn't bothered to dress up like a doll, just a pair of jeans, heels and a warm sweater.

"Are you ready to go?" Taro asked her. He also hadn't bothered to wear anything fancy.

She gave a small nod but inside, her mind was shrieking "**No!**"

There was just nothing that could prevent this night from happening. She knew that she was being selfish by ruining the night for him but she couldn't pretend to be happy when she was not. She didn't want to be with him and that thought was a burden. She couldn't tell him. The kiss with Pein had been weighing down on her.

As they drove to the place, the silence had been uncomfortable and it felt as if it was choking her and he looked just as uncomfortable, but no one broke it.

When they arrived at the restaurant it was nothing special, as she'd anticipated, and the two took a seat by the windows, a table for two. Then they talked, not about anything important, but just about regular things. It was still uncomfortable as Konan would only reply with a simple yes or no. Eventually Taro couldn't take it anymore and he took her hand in his. She looked into his gaze with empty eyes.

"Konan, what's wrong with you? You've been acting so strange."

"You're imagining things."

"Don't lie to me. It's hard to imagine the usually cheerful Konan as a quiet person."

"You wouldn't understand, Taro…"

"Try me."

She shook her head but Taro persisted.

"Come on. Marriage is built on trust, so tell me whatever's bothering you…"

**You are…**

Konan sighed and stood up from her seat.

"I'm sorry Taro, but… I just need some time to think." Konan said, shaking her head.

She walked away from the table and only once she was out the restaurant, did she allow the tears to fall.

Taro sat for a moment wondering what to do when his thoughts screamed at him **"She's your girl! Go after her!" **He ran after the blunette and convinced her to ride home with him as she was going to take a bus. He didn't know what to do. He never was good with emotional females and he didn't know what was troubling her which made it even more difficult. As the drive went on he found himself getting angrier with the blunette in the passenger seat. He was trying to help and she pushes him away!

That night, he'd let her have the bed as he didn't want to intrude and make her more upset. When he called his mom and told her what was happening, she had scoffed and said that Konan was just a waste of time and he should leave her. He had slammed the phone down in exasperation and went to sleep on the couch. Maybe Konan would be okay the next morning.

…

Over the next few days, Konan had been even quieter, not even acknowledging any presences in the house. She had also been leaving the house frequently but where she went was a mystery to Taro. She was a complete wreck and he didn't know who or what was causing it.

Now he was a man. He had needs and she hadn't been with him for more than a month now. It was frustrating and he knew she wasn't going to give in any time soon. When he tried to coax her, she'd glare at him and push him away. It was so damn **infuriating!**

What was even stranger was that when she spoke over the phone to someone, it was the only time she would allow herself to smile and though he didn't know who she was talking to, he did have an idea.

**Damn pierced monkey.**

…

When Zetsu's homecoming day had arrived, Konan had made it a must to go and see him. Taro had protested but as usual, she didn't listen to him anymore. All his commands, wants and needs, fell on deaf ears. She just no longer cared. She didn't mean to treat him badly; it's just that she didn't want to pretend that she still loved him. Pein had opened her eyes real wide and whether it was for better or worse she had yet to find out.

She had also been leaving the house to see her friends more and more. To say they were overjoyed by that was an understatement. She spent more time at the daycare now when she was free or had no work to do. Pein would come around now and then and when he was there, they would share a kiss in the shadows when no one was looking. This just added to the guilt on her shoulders. She enjoyed it but she knew she shouldn't be doing it.

As she arrived at Itachi's daycare, the entire group was outside setting up tables and chairs. It was a beautiful day and no one wanted to waste it. They weren't doing anything big really, just a few foodstuffs and a cake. There were also a few children around, including Kakuzu's little follower.

In between the entire ruckus sat Zetsu who was talking with Tobi.

"Welcome back, Zetsu." Konan said to him with a smile.

"Tha**nks" **The green haired man replied.

Konan then asked how his treatment had gone.

The green haired man had explained that the doctor had said his condition was rather peculiar as both his personalities could speak at will. None of his friends minded really. Sometimes it was hilarious as one side was nice while the other was rude and vulgar. They would bicker and the group would laugh but only one side could speak at a time.

The doctor couldn't do much about it but had given him counselling and medication that kept his anger at bay.

"That's great to hear. Still hate veggies?"

"Doctor says I **have to eat them**." He pulled a face, "I don't see how I can suddenly like something **I've hated my whole life."**

Konan laughed and went to help everyone set the tables. Strangely enough Itachi's mother was there and to say she was happy to see Konan was an understatement. Konan was sure she almost broke a rib or two from the way the woman had hugged her. She was also happy to see Mikoto. She hadn't seen the woman in years though there was something off about her. Konan made a mental note to ask about that later.

Sasuke was there as well, helping his older brother carry plates of food. Pein was carrying tables to where Itachi was pointing them to be placed. When he saw the blunette he gave her a wink and for some reason Konan found her face feeling rather warm. She turned her head the other way and headed indoors to fetch more plates, anything not to give Pein the satisfaction of making her blush.

Unfortunately Deidara was inside and he noticed her flushed face.

"Hey Konan, you feeling okay, yeah? Your face is red."

"Yes, I'm fine. Perfectly fine."

The blonde shrugged and the two brought out the plates just as everyone was taking a seat. Pein patted the chair next to his and she hesitantly went to sit there.

Later as they sat talking to the others, her hand had been hanging off the chair. She felt his hand slip into hers, their fingers entwining. She smiled and gave it a squeeze.

…

Taro sighed as he left the daycare, unnoticed by anyone there. He had lost the battle.

Konan was as good as gone.

…

A few weeks after, school had kept Konan busier than ever. She hardly had time for herself anymore with all the work she had to mark and check. She would sit up all night getting things done. Lately Taro had also disappeared at night but she didn't mind, anything to keep him busy and give her some space.

He'd complained about her lack of attention but with her knee deep in paperwork, that was the last thing on her mind. With her due dates coming up soon, she couldn't be bothered with Taro's childish behaviour.

As she sat down in front of her desk marking the papers, she glanced at the clock staring at her on the wall. Wow, already past midnight. The blunette stood up and stretched her body with a sigh before heading into the kitchen to make another cup of coffee. Her body shivered a little and she went upstairs to get a jacket while the kettle boiled the water. She checked her cell phone for messages and shrugged when she found none, putting the device in her pocket. She walked slowly down the stairs and returned to her seat but froze when she heard sounds coming from the front door.

**Tap, tap, tap, click.**

She relaxed a little when she realised it might just have been Taro but the tenseness in her body didn't remove itself completely. Something was telling her that something was definitely wrong. Konan heard heavy footsteps coming from the hallway and she slowly stood up to see if Taro was okay. As she exited the room and entered the hallway, sure enough Taro was there, leaning on the wall for support. His eyes were unfocused and Konan swore she could smell alcohol from where she was standing.

"Taro? Have you been drinking?"

The black haired man didn't reply but stumbled a few more steps forward until he was almost in front of Konan. The stench of alcohol was even more sickening now that he was closer.

"Konan? 'Sat you?"

"Yes it's me… come on. Let's get you to bed." Konan said, taking his arm.

"No!" Taro shouted, shoving her off his arm.

"What? Taro, you are completely drunk. You need to lie down." She tried to talk some sense into him but he wouldn't budge.

"No, why shood I lishen to you?"

"Taro…"

"No, fuck off. You think yur sho perfect. Well gesh what? I don't give two shits anymore."

"Taro, list-"

Her sentence was cut off as he gave her a slap, the sudden stinging in her cheek bringing warm tears to her eyes.

"Did I shay you could shpeak?"

She shook her head, the fear of the situation beginning to sink in. He continued rambling about Konan while she tried to find a way out. She was a defenceless woman in the presence of a violent drunk. She couldn't think of a worse situation. Oh why hadn't she taken those defence classes?

Suddenly he pinned her arms above her head he forced his mouth on hers. She tasted the alcohol in his mouth as she frantically tried pushing him off.

When she succeeded there was a nasty scowl on Taro's face.

"I'm yur fucking husband, yet you treat me like a shtranger!"

Suddenly his face contorted and he staggered to the bathroom.

"I'm gonna hurl…"

Konan took the opportunity to run out as he stumbled towards the bathroom. She could hear him bringing up the contents of his stomach and she suddenly felt sick. The sudden rush cold air of the night in her face brought her to her senses as she ran. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet were moving as if they had their own mind.

Eventually when she grew tired, she stopped to catch her breath, bending down to grab her knees as her trembling body heaved. Once she could breathe normally, she took a look around. There was absolutely no one in the street, not a soul. She didn't even know where she was. The only things around was a bus stop and houses.

Konan then realised she still had her cell phone in her pocket. Fishing the device out her pouch, she walked towards the bus stop. The blunette took a seat, pulling her knees to her shivering body, and searching through her contacts for a number that her heart was set on calling.

…

Pein was awoken by the persistent ringing of his cell phone. He was fairly certain it wasn't morning yet since his room was still dark, so who in their right mind was phoning him? Glancing at his alarm clock he saw it was 24:26 and groaned in annoyance.

The ringing continued until eventually he groaned again before feeling for the phone on the chest of drawers next to his bed.

"Hello?" Pein said, his voice still thick from sleep.

"**P-Pein…?" **The feminine voice trembled.

"Konan? What's going on?" He sat up straight, suddenly awake as he realised something was very wrong from her voice tone.

"I-I – something happened."

"What, what happened?"

"Taro- he came home drunk… he hit me and I ran away."

Pein swore and jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants and a sweater. He knew that guy had issues but to hit a woman…

"Where are you now?"

"I don't know. Give me a second and I'll check."

As he was lacing up his sneaker Konan's voice returned to the cell phone.

"7th Avenue… yes, that's it."

"You ran all the way there from your home?"

"I guess…" He could practically hear the shrug in her voice.

"Okay, I'll be right there. Don't move!"

"Pein… I'm scared…" Konan paused and gave a humourless laugh, "I'm really, really scared. I'm never going back there."

"I don't blame you."

…

When Pein had found the blunette, she was shaking like a leaf and not from cold, but from fear. There was a red hand shaped mark on her face. He swore he had never driven his car so fast in his life. She was lucky no psychos had been in the vicinity.

"Konan… are you okay?" He knew it was a dumb question to ask in that situation but he had to make sure.

"…No. That bastard hit me…"

"Yes, and he will pay dearly for that."

"I guess he will. Idiot doesn't realise I have 9 men in my life who don't tolerate foolish moves…" she mumbled to herself as she got into his car.

When they got to his home, he let her sit down on the couch with a blanket draped over her shoulders, and went to the kitchen to make her some hot cocoa. Her trembling had lessened but hadn't stopped completely. She was now silently crying into his blanket.

He sighed as he took the mug and headed back to her.

"Here."

She looked at the mug for a few seconds before taking it.

"That's the last straw… I'm not going back there." Konan finally said after a few silent seconds, a tone of finality in her voice.

"As much as I like hearing you say that, he's going to come looking for you in the morning and here would probably be first on his list." Pein replied matter-of-factly.

"Who cares? I don't. If he comes, just slam the door in his face." She bitterly retorted.

"Konan, you're going to have to go back sooner or later."

"No, the only time I'd go back will be to fetch my stuff."

Pein sighed again. For someone who was a usually passive person, she could be **really** stubborn when she wanted to be.

"And you're sure about this? A hundred percent sure?"

"Yes, my feelings for him are gone, they were barely there but now they've completely disappeared. I feel close to hating him now for what he did."

"He was drunk."

"That's no excuse. Ask him why he was drunk in the first place. Why're you defending him anyway?"

"I'm not defending him. He might take things personally and get angry. He could do something completely uncalled for."

"We both know you won't stand for that." The blunette looked to the floor, clutching the mug even tighter. "I'm not going back there. I've decided."

"Decided what?"

"I'm going to leave him. No sense staying with a man who can't make me happy."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, that's a big step to take Konan. Think about it first. I won't let him come in so you can think everything through. Get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning. I have to go to work in the afternoon though, so Deidara can come around after college."

"Fine with me." The blunette shrugged, looking at her nearly empty cocoa mug.

Pein stood up to fetch a blanket for himself. He'd give the lady his bed and he could get the couch. He was nearing the door when he heard her mumble again.

"Thank you… for everything."

The auburn haired man smirked and walked back to her, stooping to her level before cupping her chin in his hand. He pecked her lightly on the lips as her eyes widened in surprise.

"It's nothing. Consider this as a long overdue payment."

…

Taro awoke the next morning sprawled out on the dining room floor. His head was pounding; it felt as though a train had just run him over.

"Ohhh, what happened?" The black haired man moaned in pain as he stood up. His mouth tasted sour and he headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Konan! Are you here?" He shouted into the house but received no reply.

"Heh, must've gone to work already." He muttered to himself and shrugged.

But just then all the memories from the night before came flooding back to him. He realised what a horrendously stupid thing he'd done. In a moment of panic, he quickly got dressed and went to Konan's school.

…

"I've called your school, told them you're not coming. I've also asked Deidara to come around. He seemed happy enough so you should be fine for today." Pein said, sitting opposite Konan who was munching on jam toast, her free hand around a mug of coffee.

"Mm 'Kay. What if Taro comes around while I'm waiting for Deidara?" She replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"What kind of question is that? Just don't answer the door." Pein deadpanned.

Konan laughed a little before taking another bite of toast. Pein was secretly relieved to see her back to her usual cheery self or at least close it. The angry Konan was scary, sad was depressing, but stubborn was even more tiresome than the other two combined.

"Why do I feel like I'm being babysat?" She suddenly asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Because you are. I can't afford to let a drunkard husband find you."

"You said this was the first place he'd look."

"Miracles do happen."

Konan rolled her eyes at him while he laughed. She thought for a few seconds before an idea popped into her head.

"Okay, let's say he does come here and he rings the doorbell. Can I open the door and punch him in the face and close the door again?" Konan asked, a hopeful tone building up in her voice.

"But then he knows you're here." Pein disagreed.

"But then I won't answer the door once he rings the bell again. I got my revenge so I'll pretend there's no one there." The blunette argued.

"I doubt he'd leave once he finds out you're here." Pein argued back.

"True… fine, I won't answer the door." Konan gave up with a sigh of defeat.

"Good. He better not be here when I come back home or I'll get rid of him myself."

"Hmm, cocky much?" the blunette teased and Pein frowned.

"Not cocky, I just know I can beat someone so scrawny."

"Maybe he has more brains than you."

"I'm not even going to comment on that."

"You just did."

The auburn haired male just rolled his eyes at the blunette and he stood up, giving her a wink before retreating to his bedroom.

…

**A/N: Nothing to say really. It feels as though I rushed things though so if you felt the same, I'm sorry but when I try and change things, my mind just goes wacky.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**Thanks to ****Ari-cchi, a guest reviewer, LilacWhite, ShiraChan-Desu, LilyVampire and theLittleManiac****. You guys really had me smiling in happiness.**


	11. Choices

**Chapter 10: Choices**

"**Oh but I love you!"**

"**No, I'm never listening to you again."**

"**Please, you have to believe me!"**

Konan sat on one of the couches, swathed in a blanket, eyes glued to the TV screen. She had been roaming the channels when her eyes had fallen on the show playing right now. The situation in the show was almost similar to that of her life at the moment. A coincidence? Probably but the blunette felt as though the show was meant for her.

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Konan groaned in frustration. It must be Deidara. He had said he would be there soon. Then the person started banging on the door, hitting harder and harder on the door with each second that passed. By now she had a suspicion that it wasn't Deidara but someone else.

The blunette stood up, blanket still wrapped around her body as she walked towards the door. She began to open the door, "Okay, okay, rela-"

She cut her sentence abruptly once she saw who was in front of the door. It definitely wasn't Deidara.

….

Konan tried to slam the door shut but once it reached a certain point it wouldn't budge. She looked down to see Taro's foot wedged between the door and the frame and she sighed in exasperation.

"What are you doing here…?" Konan asked bitterly.

"I could ask you the same thing." Taro said, face passive but his eyes betrayed his face. There was relief and anger inside them and it sent a shiver of fear down Konan's spine.

"At least my reason would be justified. Now leave. I don't want to see your face right now." Konan replied through gritted teeth and Taro flinched.

"At least hear me out." He pleaded.

"Don't bring up any lame excuses. You did what you did and it wasn't pleasant." Konan shook her head.

"So will you forgive me?" His voice was hopeful and Konan frowned at his presumptuous request.

"Forgive you? No, no I won't."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I was an ass and just angry at everything that was happening. It was all going too fast and… and I didn't wasn't to lose you." His head was hanging now and Konan could feel warmth beginning to form in her eyes.

"That didn't give you the option to hit me. Did you even consider my feelings? Just leave, please." The blunette finally whispered but he wasn't finished.

"Wait, let me finish. You weren't talking to me. The most I got out of you was a simple yes or no and I was tired of it. It was clear that you didn't want to speak to me so I went to grab a couple of drinks to relax, to forget about the fact that I was losing. But drink after drink, I felt even worse, even becoming angry. I fought at the bar and they kicked me out so I went home. But when I saw you… it triggered an unwanted memory and I just got so mad… and I'm so sorry. I was at your school and you weren't there, teachers said you weren't coming in either and I panicked."

"You've said what you wanted to say… can you leave now?"

The truth was that Konan was now so close to forgiving him since once again, it was all her fault. She rather wanted him to leave before she broke down. Thankfully he complied with her wishes.

"Fine… I'll leave but I'll be back later."

….

"So, to sum it all up, the bastard was tired of you not giving him attention, got drunk, came home and hurt you, yeah?" Deidara responded to Konan's story, interrupting her explanation and making her frown.

The two were sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He had arrived less than twenty minutes ago at Pein's house, wondering why he had to come and look after Konan but now that he'd heard a summarised version of the story it actually made sense.

"To put it simply I guess that's right." Konan nodded.

"And he asked for your forgiveness after all that, yeah?" The blonde said, frowning at the blunette.

"That's right." Konan just shrugged at the look he gave her.

"Well shit, talk about arrogant. You weren't seriously considering forgiving him, yeah? He's an ass and deserves a horrible death. You could've called if he was in front, I would've gotten here faster."

Deidara felt like he wanted to punch Taro in the face a million times and then castrate him for hurting his friend. She was a woman, a defenceless woman who had done nothing bad to him and yet he went and let booze and anger take hold of him.

"I didn't want to bother you..."

"Bother me? Konan, if it's anyone that's bothering me, it's him, yeah."

"Do you want to hear what he said in detail or not?" Konan stated with a sigh, tapping her fingers impatiently.

"Sorry, yeah… go on."

"Anyway… he was outside banging on the door. I knew it was him and yet I still went and opened the door. I'm so stupid. He said he was sorry for hurting me, he was an ass, yada, yada, yada and he also said he got drunk because he thought he could escape from the fact that he was fighting a losing battle and that he's going to come back later…"

"Psh, I dare him, yeah. His face won't look the same once he leaves." The artist said, shaking his fist in the air.

"That sounded like something Hidan would say." Konan smiled at him and he scoffed.

"His choice of words comes to mind when I'm angry, yeah."

"Hmm, speaking of Hidan, what do you think he'd do if he found out?" Konan said and Deidara thought about it for a second.

"Taro will be as good as dead, yeah. He'll probably do one of his weird sacrifice thingies." The blonde finally replied and Konan laughed.

"That's true but at moments like these I seriously wish Hidan knew." Konan shook her head and thought for a bit. "It makes me wonder if Taro's going to bring his mother around though."

"What can **she** do?" Deidara said, disbelief clear in his voice.

"Nothing but verbal abuse though she slapped Pein once."

"She did…? Ouch, bet she didn't leave without some kind of bruise."

"On her arm. Would have been funny had I not been the cause of the whole situation."

Deidara shrugged. He didn't get why the blunette blamed herself for all the negative things that happens. It's like she didn't want to put the blame on anyone but herself.

"So what are you going to do now, yeah?"

"I don't know. Taro knows that I'm here now…" Konan trailed off, starting to think about what she could do in her current situation.

"He does, doesn't he, yeah?" Deidara said, tapping his finger on his forehead in thought.

"He might still be outside so if I go out, he could confront me again or something." Konan shrugged and received a weird look from the blonde.

"Why would he be outside?" He probed and she shrugged again.

"Just taking precautions."

"…Right. You know you could just come over to my place, yeah. He doesn't know where I live so it should be fine."

"That's actually not a bad idea…" Konan replied with a smile.

"So you're going to come?" Deidara asked her and her smile immediately vanished.

"What? No. First check if Taro's outside."

Deidara gave the blunette an incredulous look as he reluctantly stood up to check outside for any black haired males named Taro. The blond headed to the front door, muttering something about "paranoid woman" and went outside. Once he was sure there was no one outside he returned to the blunette who was once again watching soaps on the TV.

"You're unbelievable, yeah." The blonde said, shaking his head and Konan gave a guilty grin.

"What? I don't have time for this stuff lately."

"Whatever, yeah."

…

Itachi stood in front of the Uchiha mansion and he gave a sigh. He really had no energy for this right now. His mother had looped her arm with his and she didn't look any happier. The two had been standing there for less than two minutes yet both were hesitant to go inside the house. Itachi had not seen his father in years while Mikoto was wary of what might happen once Fugaku saw his oldest son again. That and the fact she did not know how the man would react to the divorce papers in a briefcase in her hand.

Mikoto took a deep breath before opening the gate and walking inside, her son following her every step. Itachi watched his mother's body posture become more proud and confident, a stark contrast to the almost shaking woman that had been in front of him less than 20 seconds ago. It never ceased to amaze him how quickly his mother could change.

They both walked briskly to the front door and Mikoto rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the housekeeper, an orange haired woman in her thirties, opened the door. The woeful woman's face was soon full of delight to see the Uchiha woman. When she looked to Itachi her eyes widened until they practically looked like saucers. She threw her arms around him and laughed as he returned the hug.

"Oh, Uchiha-san, it has been so long! It is good to see you again. My, how you've changed!" She said once she let go of Itachi who had a warm smile on his face.

"It's good to see you as well, Mika… Is my father home?"

"Ah, yes. He's in the kitchen busy with…" Her voice trailed off once she noticed the suddenly serious atmosphere and the silent conversation between Mikoto and her son. "Follow me, Uchiha-san, Mikoto-san." Mika suddenly understood that this was no ordinary visit since Itachi wouldn't come along so casually.

The petite woman led them to the kitchen where Fugaku sat at the table, papers strewn all over the table top.

"What is it now, Mika…?" Fugaku's voice stopped once he saw the two other people in the kitchen and he sighed. Mikan excused herself once she sensed the tense aura in the room.

"I knew you'd come back… but to bring company, especially this company, was not something I was expecting, Mikoto."

"That's where you're wrong, Fugaku. I'm not coming back again." Mikoto put the briefcase on the table and pushed it towards him.

"What is this?"

Mikoto said nothing as she watched her husband open the case, frowning at the paperwork before his eyebrows rose into his hairline.

"You… you want a divorce?"

Mikoto nodded and Fugaku read through the first page before looking to Itachi.

"And what is he doing here?"

"He's here as a witness."

"So you're serious about this?"

"Of course I am. I should have realised it a long time ago that you had lost that compassion you once had. The business has changed you for worse. And Sasuke will not be living here anymore. I took his things along with mine when I left."

"I… I understand."

"Then I'll see you in court."

…

Pein returned home at sunset to see Deidara sitting on his couch with a bowl of popcorn with Konan next to him, also eating from the bowl. The two were watching some kind of horror movie though they both seemed to be laughing rather than feeling scared. The auburn haired man rolled his eyes at them and greeted.

"Oh, hey, yeah."

"Hi."

"Anything strange happen while I was gone?" Pein asked the two once he had taken a seat next to Konan.

The blunette and blonde had both not bothered to answer when a supposedly "scary" part happened in the movie.

"Her face is creepy, yeah." Deidara commented on some ghost thingy.

"Agreed." Konan said with a nod of her head.

"Am I going to get an answer or not?" Pein gave in annoyed sigh while crossing his arms.

"Oh um, Deidara can answer you." Konan said with a smile before returning her gaze to the TV.

"What? That's not fair, yeah." Deidara complained but a glare of Konan shut him up.

In truth, she did **not **want to be the one to break it to Pein that Taro had been here **and** she had talked to him. And almost forgiven him. And almost broke down. Nope, she definitely did not want to be the one.

"Life isn't fair." She said, a tone of finality lacing her words and Deidara scowled. Pein would kill him if things went the way they were going.

"You two…" Pein sighed again.

"Right err… Let's see… Taro came by with a soppy story, you know, about **why** he hurt Konan and she almost forgave him. **Almost**. The ass said he's gonna come back some time. Yours truly only arrived afterwards. That's about it, yeah."

"…"

"What, yeah? Is something wrong?"

"Konan… what happened to the argument about opening the door?" Pein said, turning towards Konan who cringed at his facial expression. If looks could kill, she'd have been dead ten times over.

"I thought it was him." Konan said, pointing to Deidara whose head immediately shot up and gaped at the blunette.

"In my defence, she didn't look through the windows first." He said, crossing his arms and frowned.

"When you two are together, you are worse than two toddlers. Next time I'm getting Itachi to come over…" Pein said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What? Oh come on. It wasn't that bad, yeah." Deidara looked close to pouting with that piece of news. He hardly got to see Konan and now his chances were being made even slimmer?

"…"

Pein said nothing as he stood up and went to his bedroom. Deidara and Konan watched him with a mixture of curiosity and victory (and somewhat fear) and the two continued watching their movie.

A few minutes after Pein had left Deidara asked the unspoken question.

"You think he's mad?"

"Most definitely."

…

After the movie, Pein had taken Deidara home, the blonde protesting until eventually he had given in. Deidara grumbled thanks for the ride home and asked whether he should come the next day.

"After what happened today, it's a fifty-fifty chance for you." Pein said, glaring slightly at the blonde.

"Aw come on, yeah! It wasn't totally my fault." Deidara scowled.

"I'm just joking. You can play babysitter again."

"I never knew you made jokes… Whatever, yeah. See you tomorrow."

Pein drove back to his house, and once he was back, went inside before locking the front door. The house was silent and the TV was switched off. The only thing breaking the silence was the sound of soft, steady breathing.

He peered over the couch to see Konan swaddled in her blanket, sleeping on the couch. He sighed, knowing that if she slept on the couch she would complain whole day about her neck or body being sore. So he did the thing that any gentleman would do. He picked the blunette up bridal style before carrying her to the bed. She snuggled closer to his chest and her hands held onto his shirt.

"You just bring trouble with you wherever you go, don't you?"

As if on cue, a small smile appeared on the woman's face and he sighed. She must've thought the words were from a dream.

Pein put her gently on the bed before turning around to leave. He couldn't move though, the sudden vice grip on his wrist prevented him from moving. From the looks of it, the blunette was still asleep. He tugged gently but when that didn't work, he tried to pry her fingers off his wrist. The hold got even tighter and he sighed, giving up on beating a sleeping woman in strength when she didn't even know what she was doing.

"At least move over a bit…" He mumbled.

He was dead tired, and didn't bother waiting for her to move. He pushed her towards the other end of the bed, her hand still clamped on his wrist, and once he was sure she was a good enough distance away, he climbed into the bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep.

…

Neither Pein nor Konan had been ready for the strange position that they found themselves the next morning. The first to wake up was Pein, who had found the arms wrapped around him and the breathing in his neck very, very unusual. He debated in his mind whether it was a good idea to open his eyes and see just what was happening. When he did open his eyes, the first thought that went through his mind was:

**This is uncalled for…**

The blunette's arms were indeed wrapped around his torso and her head was a few centimetres away from his neck. What was worse was that **his **arms were enveloping her.

Dare he move out of the position and risk waking the peaceful sleeping woman? Or does he wait for her to wake up? The orange haired male decided that the conclusion would be same and so tried moving his limbs.

Big mistake on his part.

As soon as he had pulled his one arm out, the blunette began to frown in her sleep and her eyes fluttered open.

"P-Pein?"

Her eyes were still clouded with sleep so at that moment, which would definitely have been one of his facepalm moments had it happened in some other circumstances, he thanked the lord for his luck.

Then with a quick choice he decided to use one of the dumbest methods he knew.

"Shh, go back to sleep. You're dreaming."

"Mm 'Kay."

He gave an inward sigh of relief when the blunette closed her eyes again but soon regretted his decision when she snuggled even closer to him.

He craned his neck to get a better view of his alarm clock and frowned. It was only four in the morning! He sighed and closed his eyes again. If Konan was angry at him in the morning for their odd circumstances, that was a bridge he'd have to cross when he got there but for now, sleep was something he really needed more of and though he wouldn't admit it, their position was kind of nice.

…

Konan awoke with a similar reaction to Pein's when he had woken up. At first her sleepy mind found the warmth of something that was not blankets nice and cosy but as she began to wake up little by little, she realised she was **not** at home and **not **in her own bed. There was a head resting on top of hers and the feeling of arms ( **definitely not Taro's**) holding her even tighter made heat rush to her cheeks. What surprised her more was that she was holding the one who was holding **her.**

The blunette opened her eyes to see a neck. She moved her head a little to the back and saw a peacefully sleeping Pein with a small smile on his face. It was weird yet it felt right. She gave a sigh and closed her eyes. Pein shifted next to her, his head moving away and she opened her eyes again to see grey eyes gazing into her own.

She suddenly didn't know whether to speak or to just stay as is.

Pein watched Konan with curiosity. She seemed to be mulling over what to do. It was blatantly obvious with the serious look of contemplation in her eyes. The look on her face was somewhere close to shock and confusion and it was laughable.

He cracked a grin and her lips twitched a little before she gave a sigh of relief, a smile blooming on her face.

"How did we end up like this?"

Pein shrugged and removed his arms from around her waist. She kept back a frown from appearing on her face at the disappearance of those nice arms but did the same with her arms wrapped around his waist.

"How did I get here? I was on the couch." Konan asked, sitting up.

"I put you here." He simply said sitting up as well and she frowned at the answer.

"So you slept with me?" She cringed inwardly at how that sounded but Pein didn't seem to notice it, or he chose not to.

"No you wouldn't let go of me." He said with a shrug and she gaped.

She had not wanted to let go of him? She couldn't remember doing such a thing. She doubted he would lie about something like that but she left it as is. She enjoyed it but she wasn't going to admit that, nope, not at all. Pein was already giving her weird looks, how would he react if she told him that?

"I'll… uh just go make breakfast."

Pein nodded and Konan walked out the room.

Pein smirked to himself. Now that didn't end so bad, now did it?

…

**A/n: Sorry about the late update. Didn't get any privacy to finish the chapter. I can't type with someone breathing down my neck. I swear I had this 80% done when my cousin slept over and guess in which room he decided to put his pc in? Oh RIGHT! MINE! So yeah, he plays whole goddamn day so I couldn't finish the chapter.**

**On a brighter note, I'm three weeks off of school so hopefully I'll get more time to create more chapters. I'll post them same time (once every week) so that way you guys will have more to look forward to etc…**

**Sorry if things are going a little slow between Pein and Konan but fast with the plot (that's how it seems to me…) They will have more of their moments.**

**Was it just me or did I find that moment between them rather awkward yet fuzzy? O.o**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

**Thanks to these guys for reviewing :D**

**ShiraChan-Desu, Le Dancing Flamingo, LilacWhite, and LilyVampire**


	12. Freedom

**Chapter 11: Freedom**

The days passed by in a blur for both Pein and Konan once they had both returned to their normal way of life with Konan returning to school and Pein his mechanical work while still living in the same household. Konan had adjusted to her new way of life and she couldn't be happier. Taro had come every day, pleading forgiveness, but Konan wouldn't budge. Deidara was right: Taro was just an arrogant guy and she needed to get rid of him.

So as soon as he'd come she'd "listen" to his ramblings but not "hear" a thing he said. As strange as it may sound, it worked and the amount of visits she got had dwindled to almost no sudden arrivals from her ex. She supposed that the numerous amounts of threats from Pein and the gang had also helped a bit in warding off Taro. For example, this was what happened with Hidan.

"Can I speak to her, just for a few minutes?"

"No, now get lost."

"Please, I won't be longer than five minutes!"

"Dude, fuck off. Seriously, I don't think she wants to hear your bullshit right now."

It was a miracle that Hidan had not rearranged Taro's face the moment he had heard about the news, let alone seen Taro by the door.

And thus it had looked for a while like Taro had given up.

That strange morning where Konan awoke in bed with Pein was now almost a daily occurrence, only they were **definitely **not as close as that morning. An arm's length away kept the roaming hands at bay, which was what she told Pein once she had decided that his sleeping on the couch just wasn't fair.

Then she'd returned to her teaching duties. By some miracle Minato gave her a few extra days to hand in her due paperwork but how she would get them was another problem for her. They were all at Taro's house and she dare not step a foot in that place but, of course, she wasn't the one to make decisions now was she? So Konan pulled a few strings with Taro and told him that she was fetching not only that, but the rest of her stuff as well because it- **they- **were over and it was about time she get her things. Not only that, but it was becoming a much noticed need to get her clothes as sitting in Pein's overly large t-shirts (not that she minded) was not how she wanted to spend her life.

When she called him, they sorted out when she could get her stuff. It had seemed he had gotten over her because when she had called, she had heard another female's voice that was not his mother. If that's how it was, then it was best for her to get her things and leave Taro's life permanently.

And that was how she landed up standing in front of his door, ringing the doorbell since she'd left her keys there, with Pein and Hidan standing on either side of her waiting for the door to open.

Unsurprisingly, it wasn't Taro who opened the door but another young woman with brown hair whose eyes narrowed immediately once she looked at Konan. To Konan's horror the woman was wearing one of **her ** t-shirts.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm coming to fetch my stuff. I've told Taro."

"Oh, it's you. He told me some other girl was coming 'round. He's not here. Some of your stuff is already packed away in boxes since I figured they're just taking up space."

Konan just shrugged; that way there was less work for them anyway. The woman walked away from the door and Konan shrugged again before entering the household. It was a lot dirtier than when she'd left, not that it surprised her.

The trio got to work finding all her things, and pretty soon they'd managed to get everything that she'd owned into boxes. Konan had found her school's paperwork in the **bin**, unstained of anything dirty but still tossed away. She had scowled when she found numerous other things belonging to her lying inside the thing like her photos.

Once they'd gotten everything, they carried all her stuff, two boxes of clothing and three boxes of her belongings that she'd contributed, to Pein's car. Konan came inside one more time to give the woman something.

The girl gave her a weird look once Konan came back in, a biscuit dangling from her mouth. The woman removed her biscuit.

"What?" She asked irritably with a scowl and Konan raised her eyebrow.

"Give this to Taro."

Konan handed the woman neatly stapled papers. The woman's eyes scanned the first few words and her eyes widened.

"You were **married **to him?"

"Honestly wish I didn't." Konan shrugged. "Anyway… just tell him to sign those as soon as possible. I want him completely out of my life."

"She doesn't have to… I'm right here."

Konan turned on her heel and stood face to face with the bastard who caused her all the trouble. She sighed.

"Oh… Taro… look, sign those and give them back to me as soon as possible."

Taro walked over to the woman and grabbed the papers out her hands. His eyes darkened once he read the contents.

"Divorce, eh? You sure about this?" He asked slowly.

"As sure as I'll ever be."

And with that Konan left the house.

…

"**Mom… it's over. She's left divorce papers with me. She really is done now."**

"**I explained as best as I could. I'm done with this. I give up."**

…

The next morning was a Saturday. Konan was up early watching reruns when the doorbell rang.

She opened it to have something rudely thrown in her arms.

"There's your papers. Don't talk to me ever again."

Konan watched Taro leave and a smile found its way onto her lips.

**Freedom.**

She was free.

…

**A/N: incredibly short chapter… I know. But It's not a filler and is definitely important.**

**It's just Konan and the guys from now on. Or maybe not..?**

**Reviews are appreciated! **

**Thanks to LilyVampire, LilacWhite, TEENWOLFANDNARUTOLUVER**

**BY THE WAY! ANY suggestions on what can or should happen are highly welcome now!**


	13. Affection

**A/N: SO now that Taro is out the picture everything will be just dandy, right?**

**Of course not!**

**Our two lovebirds have yet to admit their feelings to each other… how bothersome. So what happens now? Read on my fellow followers!**

**Chapter 12: Affection**

As soon as she returned to the lounge Konan gave out a gleeful squeal and practically hugged the papers in her hands that granted her sudden independence. To any other person she would have looked like a lunatic but for some reason, the sudden feeling that took over her chest was akin to **euphoria. **She had not expected to feel so **happy **to be free of Taro's choking, smothering grasp on her life and now that she could live the way she wanted, it all seemed so well worth it.

With another laugh she sat back onto the couch with a heavy sigh of relief, the smile yet to leave her face.

She wondered how Pein would react to the news. He had seemed so calm about it all but she knew better. Beneath that tough skin would be a whirlwind of emotions that even she wouldn't understand.

'**Then again… he could be the one who's happiest about it all," **Konan thought while remembering their kiss under the tree. Just remembering that brought a little flutter to her stomach.

Then she frowned.

Why was that suddenly happening to her?

She shook her head wildly and stood up to get something to eat, heading to the kitchen and placing the stapled sheets onto the nearest counter. But speak of the devil…

Pein entered the kitchen and, to his surprise, saw the gigantic smile on Konan face and his eyebrows disappeared in his hairline.

"What's got you so happy?"

"Ah, nothing really. Just that Taro dropped the papers off not less than five minutes ago."

His lips twitched into a small smile that suddenly made her feel nervous. He didn't seem to notice though as he reached around her and grabbed the sheets off the counter, and his eyebrows once again rose.

"Did you see what he left you?" He asked her, his smile leaving his face.

Konan shook her head. "I was just happy he returned the papers at all."

"There's a letter here for you." Pein replied.

"A letter?"

Sure enough an envelope appeared in Pein's hands and he tore open the top and read the contents himself. She crossed her arms at his forwardness and he smirked at her. A few seconds later he gave her the note and she read:

**Dear Konan**

**I guess this really is goodbye. We probably won't ever hear from or even see** **each other again but just to let you know, I really am sorry. I hope you don't have a grudge against me and I hope you're happy with whatever you're deciding.**

**Taro.**

Pein watched her reactions carefully to see what she would do. He had expected her to put the letter neatly back into the envelope but to his surprise, she tore the letter up into tiny pieces, a scowl forming on her face.

"Oh, so you thought that would win me over, eh? Stupid bastard." She growled to herself.

He chuckled and when she realised that she had said that out loud she gave a sheepish smile, tossing the remains of the letter in the bin.

Once the two had settled into a comfortable conversation Pein had an idea.

"So, any plans for today?" He asked the blunette and she thought for a few seconds before replying.

"Nope. There's nothing to do." She stated, shaking her head.

"Well it **is **Saturday… Do you want to go out somewhere?" Pein suggested.

"Let me think…" Konan said, tapping her lip with her finger.

Pein scowled at the look she was giving him and she laughed.

"I'm just joking. Of course I do!" She said to her vexed friend.

"Any ideas?" He asked, giving her a light glare to which she grinned at him and shrugged before thinking again.

"We could go check on the daycare. I haven't been there for a bit. Then we could grab lunch at a café close by."

"Sure. Just give me five minutes."

….

"How are you feeling?" Pein asked Konan once they were both walking down the street at a leisurely pace towards the daycare.

"Me? About what?" Konan asked, confused at the sudden odd question.

"You know… all of this."

"Honestly... I've never felt better. It's like… a heavy weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Konan replied, her tone a thoughtful one.

"So you have no feelings for that man anymore?"

"Anything I had was blown away when he hurt me so… I suppose I have absolutely no more worries about unwanted feelings. Why do you ask?"

"No reason really. I was just curious since you seem to be taking it well." He replied offhandedly with a shrug.

"What do you mean?" the blunette asked, confused at the strange statement he made.

"Well a lot of people regret leaving their spouses… I'm glad to see you aren't one of them." He said and she raised her eyebrow.

"Ah, you have no idea how happy I am. You don't have to worry a thing about regret or guilt. It's all gone down the drain along with my feelings for him." She stated with a smile.

"That's nice to know. Can't have you running back to him now can we?" he smirked at her and her smile melted away.

"Of course not! What do you take me for?"

Pein didn't answer her, instead a smile formed on his lips while she scowled at him for even suggesting such a horrendous act. And while his dumb idea irked her she still could not help the smile that broke through the scowl on her face.

"Ah, I know you couldn't resist my charms." He teased.

"Shut up."

"Ha. No."

"Hmph…" Konan scoffed but a few seconds later her face softened again.

"Pein?"

"Hmm?" He looked down to her.

"By the way…, the divorce isn't the only thing I'm happy about."

Konan gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his hand, her fingers intertwining with his. He watched their linked hands for a few seconds before giving her hand a squeeze.

…

The visit to Itachi wasn't a long one. In fact, it was just a five minute stop before they left again. Of course that didn't mean that Deidara, who had also been there, hadn't given suggestions about the two of them, winking at Konan and giving Pein a thumbs up for his achievements. The two had simply rolled their eyes but the blonde was probably one of the reasons they left so soon.

"So where do you want to eat?" Pein asked Konan once they were walking again.

"Anywhere… doesn't matter really but make it quick. I'm starving." She said, rubbing her tummy.

Pein rolled his eyes and chuckled at the blunette before the two stopped at a fairly large café filled with people of various ages.

They entered and took a table nearest the window that was, luckily for them, empty. As they sat down, Pein found the unmistakable feeling of guilt suddenly weighing down on him and he couldn't for the life of him think of any reason why.

"Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing."

"I know you better than that. Come on, spill."

It was then that the memory of a teary eyed Konan from high school resurfaced in his mind. He frowned at the sudden unwanted memory and Konan raised an eyebrow.

"I hope that look isn't for me…"

"What? No, it's not. It's just something else. Don't worry about it."

Konan hummed in confusion but let it slide, "If you say so."

A waitress came up to their table and both ordered sandwiches. While they were waiting Pein gave a sigh.

"And now? What's with that sigh?"

"Do you…" He started but trailed off.

"Do I what?" Konan urged him on.

"Do you remember back in high school when I … made you cry?" He reluctantly said the last part and Konan's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I do but you apologised for that years ago." She said but he shook his head.

"Well, I just feel as though I… like it wasn't enough."

Then to his surprise and annoyance Konan started laughing at him. **Him! **While he was trying to do a good thing!

"Pein you silly, silly man. I forgave you so many years ago and why would I hold a grudge?" She reasoned with him.

"I don't know. But I just want to tell you this. I'm sorry. I really mean it." He stated looking her in the eyes.

"I know you do." Konan rolled her eyes. "Just relax and forget about it."

"But I made you cry." He mumbled.

"It's no big deal. All forgotten about." She said with a smile.

"But-"

"No buts. Just… forget it ever happened."

Pein opened his mouth to say something but rethought his decision once he saw the glare Konan was giving him. Once he stopped what he was about to say, her smile returned and he shrugged.

**Some things are better left buried and left alone.**

…**.**

A few days later, an unexpected knock at the door was heard. Konan, who had just returned from her work, was mildly confused as everyone else would still be working and Pein would only return later that night.

She opened the door and gaped in surprise. Taro's younger brother Yuki stood in front of her looking quite nervous.

"Uh, hey Konan. How's it going?" He asked nervously.

Konan watched him, confusion now taking place of the surprise.

"Um, good I suppose. Why are you here?" She curiously asked the snowy haired teen.

"Just wanted to ask you a few things. Can… Can I come in?"

"Of course, sorry."

She led him inside to the lounge where Konan offered him a seat which he gladly took.

"How did you know I was here?" Konan asked the teen once they were both comfortably seated on Pein's couches.

"Well… it's kind of a long story."

"I have time…"

"Um, you see, I was just over at Taro's." Yuki began.

"You were? What did he say?"

"You see that was the strange thing. For some reason he was kinda… gloomy, you know? He wouldn't reply to anything that I was saying and just basically ignored me."

"Ah, I have a good reason why."

"Really? Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Just continue."

"Right, so yeah. Another thing I noticed was that a lot of the things that were usually around his house were gone. You know, the things that make the house more… homely, welcoming, those were all gone.

When I asked where you were he didn't reply. So I went back to leave the house when his work journal caught my eye. There was this address scribbled there with your name on top of it. At first I was like really confused but then I put two and two together to find that something happened between you two. So I want you to clarify that for me. Did something happen?"

"Well, yes something did happen. But that was a few weeks ago. After that… things got difficult." Konan finished.

"In what way?"

"You sure you want to know?

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to know?"

"I've left Taro."

"You- wait what? You've left him?"

Nod.

"As in, for good?"

Another nod.

"That's… great! Really! I noticed how he was such a jerk with you so… I'm happy for you but I'm kinda sad for him as well. He's miserable. But its 'coz my mom babies him all the time. He needs a wakeup call."

"I've noticed. Whenever I did something, your mother was the first person to know and the first person to try and … reprimand me, of sorts."

"It's been like that for as long as I can remember. But I suppose that in some sick, twisted and weird way, she's looking out for you too."

"And in what way might that be?"

"I don't know yet. But since Taro is out of your life, I suppose that it doesn't matter anymore. I doubt she'd come knocking at your door."

"That is true."

"I wonder why my mom didn't tell us about this."

"Don't worry about it. Your mom is a very… weird person."

"I suppose she is. Hey, you won't forget about me now that you've left Taro, right?"

"As long as your mom doesn't know about any of this. I'd rather not meet her ever again."

"Deal."

….

Glare

Stare

Glare

Stare

"Konan, no matter how long you glare at the fridge, food won't magically appear there, you know."

Konan was in a fierce competition of glaring at the fridge while the empty thing just stared lifelessly right back at her. She sighed in defeat and looked to Pein who was clearly amused with her situation.

The orange haired male was in a pair of pyjama pants and a tank top. Lately, all the strangest things had been happening to Konan. Like when she saw Pein, the tiniest of flutters would appear in her stomach. She hadn't the foggiest idea why.

He still had that dumb smirk on his face and she frowned. Fine, if he was going to be that way then she'd have to get him to do something he definitely won't like.

"Come on. Get dressed, we're going shopping."

…

Pein hauled in as many plastic bags as he could handle inside the house with Konan following him, only carrying two bags.

"Good, groceries are sorted. You know this makes me wonder when last you went shopping."

"Quite a while back… I only buy what I need since I don't really cook much."

"I figured as much."

"I've got a question for you."

"Shoot."

"Are you going to find a new house to live in?"

Konan froze with what she was doing and Pein could practically see the gears turning in her head.

"I… I don't know."

"You really don't know what you're going to do?"

"No, no I don't."

"Then it's settled."

"Wait, what is?"

"You're staying with me until either you want to move out or you're sick of me."

In the next moment after he said that, Pein had been tackled to the floor by Konan who was hugging him tightly.

"Whoa, easy there."

"You are a life saver!"

Pein smiled and said, "I know."

**A/N: I apologise for the late chapter but your next chapter probably won't be for a week or two considering my teachers are giving out assignments like no tomorrow so I'll be really busy.**

On a brighter note... Who else has been squealing lately with every Naruto episode that comes out? I AM!

**Posting this in a hurry since I have to go somewhere. I'll put on the reviewers next chapter ^.^**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
